


Suburbia Realisations

by Valconix



Series: The Calming storm [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, It's For a Case, Living Together, Lucifer being soft, Mild Language, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valconix/pseuds/Valconix
Summary: A cartel leaders bloody murder drives Lucifer and Chloe to the quiet neighbourhood as a married couple.





	1. Headless Oppurtunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for everything you guys have commented or wrote, I am currently working on a sequel, anything you’d like me to include please leave me in the comments <3

 

 

Police sirens roar among a busy road, a blisteringly hot day,sunshine beaming down on sunny Los Angeles, police cars fill the busy district directing traffic as technicians and civilians behind yellow tape buzz around the crime scene.

Chloe stands peering intrigued at what she sees, Lucifer instead following her structured beauty as he turns back aimlessly realising what he is gazing upon in a parking lot on the upper east side of Los Angeles.

**“What do we have Ella?"**  

Chloe lowers her voice to meet the tense atmosphere, Ella turns slowly still contemplating the murder.

**"which piece?"**

She raises her arms peering hopelessly at the body.

They collect behind Ella, staring into the chaos, the remainder off a life slumped up against a wall, the separated head dressed in blood through the thick black hair and bushy moustache is placed to the side facing the leather dressed body, spatters of blood spread wildly among the scene, evidence markers being placed in various points where even a rock looks moved.

Lucifer looks curiously at the body.

**"well well well... looks like someone's been busy, reminds me of my torture days...oh they did like to talk after.”**

He sucks In air loudly switching his look straight towards Chloe for approval.

She doesn't look back but still gazing at Ella crouched by the body.

**"The body is cartel leader is Manuel Rodriguez, found his wallet.”**  

She holds a leather bound wallet in the air then drops it into a clear evidence bag.

**“What about the Head miss Lopez?”**

Lucifer's  jokes with a self prided smile, Ella nods with a open laughed smile when Chloe’s stern stare causes them both to act like children getting caught doing something this shouldn’t. **  
**

**“This notorious BIG...is the drug cartel leader of Los Espada.”**  

She seems genuinely shocked without realising that a Cartels drug leader would most like be killed in circumstances as horrific as this. 

**“I gotta tell you my connect said they had big beef with the Italians over recent territory"**  

Ella extends her arms in a motion to gauge it unsuccessfully. Chloe immediately responds;

**"But why now and why this over dramatic scene?"**

Chloe’s eyes peer up the red brick stoned wall folding the spray of blood up the wall, Lucifer rebuttals in his dramatic fashion.

**"They obviously wanted to take it with force and what a better way to then eviscerate said cretin with a cruel ironic intent?"**

**“What are you talking about?”**

Chloe’s annoyance is truly clear with a deep huff from her lungs.

**“The sword, detective.”**

His innocence is backed up by Ella who twists, looking at him surprised.

**“Impressive dude. You speak Spanish?”**

Ella stands up astonished at Lucifer.

**“Please Miss Lopez. I speak all languages.”**

He looks at her with pity. Her glove covered hand touches his arm causing him to look down.

**“Sometimes It doesn’t matter anyway, I still can’t understand you...”**

Chloe’s mutter hints a jealous subtly, looking at Ella’s hand which is still gripped on Lucifers arm.

**“Oh detective, you should see what I can do with my tongue.”**

His words charm to her ears, giving her his signature look. ignoring Ellas reaction causing them both to deeply blush with his words. **  
**

Chloes pearlescent teal eyes follow Lucifer attentively, rolling her eyes hiding her reddened face with sarcasm but she can see deep down that recently he’s changing. B _ut to what end?_ He seems more focused on other people and by other people she means her, the thought of him fills her lower body with pressure she’s not felt in years.

A faded realisation pulls her back as all sound booms back into life

**“Jesus. will you two just make out already!?”**

Ella’s voice causes Lucifers grin to widen.

**“We’re not making out at a crime scene.”**

Her voice stern with a look of disbelief. Her careless phrasing is taken advantage of by the handsome devil.

**“You’re right. Later.”**

Pulling his Christian Louboutins back spinning on his heels to facing Ella.

Ella is pulling her finger up. Running her little finger across the eviscerated line of the corpse, emphasising the jagged tears of the flesh, sinew strung across as if it had been yanked apart.

**"This is definitely a machete, look...the lining marks on the edge of the neck, this would take some strength to hit it off with one swing"**

Ella stands swiftly to reenact the swing, flinging her arms wildly while lucifer watches perplexed at Ellas movements meanwhile Chloe looks closer, crouching to look at the body missing its main feature.

**“Any witnesses?”**

She goads inquisitively still staring at the debris.

**“In the centre of LA in the morning. No. Although I can put the time of death at around 8am if it helps?”**

**"The Italians haven't been in Los Angeles for the last 5 years, they can't be doing it from Los Angeles it's a death sentence-"**

Detective Espinoza voice wanders towards the three. Grasping a file cockily waving it in the direction of the three.

**"That's because they're not in Los Angeles, their operation is based in Reno in Nevada , they're trying to branch out or even move due to DEA moving in on various rackets drugs,trafficking, extortion, the list goes on”**

Lucifer interrupts grinning charmingly spinning on his heels to Chloe’s view.

**"Reno reaaalllllyyyy... I say detective maybe we should take a trip there and find out who's responsible for this invalids death"**

His ulterior motives are clear only to himself. A selfish motive. Just to be in her presence for longer than a day. To not go home to an empty apartment and fulfil meaningless desires the thought fills him with something unfamiliar, something trying to escape his chest.

_Possession. Must be. I must get maze to look at that._

**“We found a card in Manuels pants, it's a lavish bar called Prism on the outskirts of Reno in a small area, you know where everyone knows everyone unless you own a house worth a million or no one is ever gunna talk to you.”**

Dan interjects without interrupting Ella

**“The bar also has been linked to a Massive amount of drug movements and laundering but DEA never took it down because their hoping it will lead to the Italian mobs leader.”**

Ella crouches as she curiously looks at the card while on her phone looking for details for the bar.

Chloe sighs frustratingly as she responds

**"we don't have jurisdiction in Reno, ill have to contact Reno PD and we'll send the case over to them"**

Lucifer snaps his body towards Chloe.

**"Absolutely not detective!"**

He bellows alerting nearby pedestrians and police officers.

**“This individual needs to be punished, the man was just trying to run a honest drug cartel and then was treated to one of the worst haircuts I've ever seen.”**

His eyes staring at her with a cheeky smile, meeting his it has an effect, filling her with warmth as he’s done many times, meeting her eyes she glances down nervous slightly, her eyes back to him shifting weight to the other foot as she responds.

**"Lucifer we are never going to be able to get there, Reno PD will not let us in and even if we do get in we'll be made within the first hour of us, just by being there"**

**“Leave it to me Detective.”**

His voice beams arrogance but she knows it’s anything but, she can’t help but enquire desperately.

But before she can he’s leaving for his car.

**“Lucifer! Lucifer stop! What did you mean by that!?”**

She follows quickly, picking up her feet up trying rapidly to catch up to his vehicle veering away into the city.


	2. A Favour To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for anything you post or Kudos! <3

 

 

Lt Pierce is still by the sun stained window in his neat pristine office, everything has a designated place by it,it appeals to Chloe’s inner OCD, he stands tall, much taller than he looks but by glancing at Lucifer he is the opposite of threatened or even bothered about why they were called in, she watches him flick his cuff links into order. Her eyes on him make her feel at ease.

Facing Lucifer and Chloe slowly, his lips pursed to the pair.

**“You two are going to Reno, DEA has strangely requested and managed to get a house for you."**

Chloe's face is shocked at the proposal, darting a look to Lucifer like _‘what did you do?’_ the response is immediately obvious, Lucifers bored face immediately lightens to a beaming smile, his imagination running wild to his thoughts.

**"Oh no lieutenant we can't, it won't workout DEA can handle it plus I have a daughter and Lucifer has...Amenadiel."**

**“This isn’t a favour Detective Decker. It’s an order.”**

His eyes darting back to Lucifer, causing him to nod knowing he’s got his attention. Sighing loathing towards the consultant and his careless attitude. Lucifer suddenly frowns changing his direction to Chloe.  **  
**

**“Amenad- we most certainly can”**

****His inflexion deviates from it’s normal route subtly losing control of his frustration, bringing his brother into the conversation is a obvious clue to it. **  
**

She waves her hands aimlessly, trying to not seem to care about spending time with the man who’s relationship is as complicated as quantum mechanics. Lucifers face turns to annoyance when she ignores him as he starts to speak up, LT Pierce interjects. 

**"For the next three days, you are going to be Chloe and Lucifer Morningstar, a married couple from Los Angeles moving for Lucifers work, details are all in the file."**

The files slam on the desk, this doesn’t interrupt either, lustful images are being flipped between both minds wrapping round the words.

_3 days. Together. All alone. In a house._

Chloe’s breath shortens pushing the thoughts back as lucifer looks at her knowing exactly what she’s feeling through her expression. Pierce places two hands on the front of the desk and leans towards them both,As he does this they both snap in the direction of him.

In a commanding voice **.**

**"I've given leave to Detective Espinoza to take care of your daughter and the DEA are moving in housing items as we speak. You leave now. You will live together and will not blow your cover UNDER any circumstances, I need you to find the man who killed Manuel and bring him in not only for LAPD but for the DEA, Reno PD are not aware because of an on going corruption investigation. So don’t make them.I owe someone a favour and before you speak even more... I really don't care."**

His voice angry at first, his best couple being pulled away because of a favour from his past. Lucifer amused by the prospects of a favour. Pierces whole demeanour changes when he immediately wanders towards the door, stomps out and shuts it loudly behind him signing he has left then wandering through the crowd of police and civil workers leaving the two alone in dead silence.

**“Well well well, I thought this was going to be a wasted day, how wrong was I eh?”**

Darting her head showing her beautiful structured jawline, tensing under his words, memories flooding back like a sea.

Thoughts of their only kiss on the beach, the magnetic passion they share for each other, so much damage they do to each other but a force was driving them together when he leans in slightly, the memories pulsing faster then a repressive snap pulls her out of the dreamworld.

**"Miles away?”**

****He questions genuinely.

**“Wha-“**

Grabbing her head trying forcing them back physically.

**“What did you do Lucifer? Homicide division never cross jurisdiction lines, how did you even pull this off?”**

 Baffled voice echoing to him.

**“Well if you must know Detective,Director Hamilton of the DEA owes me a little favour after his trip to Vegas took a little southward plunge if you know what I mean.”**

****His hand like an arrow goes up then falls indicating money problems.

She scoffs, her annoyance clear, bribing the director of the DEA! Her anger building, her eyes widen and a mentally exhausted speech seeps from her mouth hitting Lucifer out of the blue.

**“Why!? Why do you care about this case so much that you’ll move away from LUX, away from all the strippers and seedy stuff you do?”**

He falls back to his chair, remaining his eye contact with her still maintaining the charming persona, shifting in his chair then to his side leaning into it, his suit pressing its Italian creases together. Gesturing with his hand openly giving the feel of honesty as always with Lucifer, it easily causes her to relax.

**“I know you want to catch this killer and what a better way to get the greatest crime solving couple together, in a house, filling each other with...ideas and punishing...the guilty.”**

His eyes widen smiling ecstatically, Chloe can tell he’s pulling the double entendres out wildly to cheer her up. she can’t help but spurt out laughing, this causes Lucifer to also laugh out of control.

**“Simply couldn’t help myself.”**

He laughs

She stops laughing immediately as she grimaces

**“None of that...will be happening.”** **  
**

**“Ah so there is a chance...”**

 he gleams hopefully.

She looks at him as if he was an idiot

**“Did you NOT just here me say no?”** **  
**

He smiles charmingly leaning closer to her as her head swivels to the busy personnel darting about the precinct.

**“Ah but you didn’t say ever...”**

Chloe tilts her head to the ceiling and grunts in frustration and turns to look at the gleaming smile of lucifer, struggling to hold in a smile she stands and walks towards the door, Lucifer follows her and teasingly remarks.

**“I hope your not a snorer when your sober detective, I can assure you I am a poker."**

she grunts angrily at the remark, they move towards the exit, but she can’t seem to stop herself smiling while she’s in front, secretly finding some solace in the fact he doesn’t know that her wants are more of him than he realises.

***

Walking through the precinct drowns out Lucifers voice, Chloe walking to her desk to gather case files, a laptop and phone, his voice re-enters occasionally over the drifting voices in the air. Coming to her desk she sits down gracefully spinning it to the desk and starts gathering things properly, his voice catching up more coherently.

**“What I’m saying Detective is that this marriage is going to be quite the little life changer.”**

Chloe scoffs on Lucifers words.

**“Lucifer it’s for three days,just three days if you can’t hack it I’ll call Dan.**

Lucifer chokes on those words, physically and emotionally it’s visibly hurt him.

_How could she say that to him? Doesn’t she know? She must know. Shes a brilliant actor if she does know._

Meanwhile Chloe can see this has knocked him sidewards bringing a knot in her stomach.

**"I will not have Detective Douche-“**

Interrupting to try to elevate the knot

**“Look lucifer, you don’t have to but with you there... I feel safe and it’s a feeling I need when I don’t have Trixie.”** **  
**

The knot In her stomach pulses, she knows she hurt him, allowing herself to be vulnerable in front of him causes this. She looks down apologetically

_Fuck! why did I do that?_ The voice in her head booms through the busy precinct as if no one was around.

**“Well then...”**  

He musters through pained emotions trying to fake his charming ways,straightening his suit from the seat.

**“I’ll pop back at noon, just have to pack a bag”**

He walks to the door completely devoid of emotion as she tries to stop him in the effort to not leave the conversation this badly.

**“Lucifer. Just come straight to mine and...Thank you”**

He nods still pained at her words like a wounded tiger, just has he turns he continues round on his heel, gathering females eyes move to his magnetic aura like hungry animals.

**“What exactly are we going to do when we get there?”**

His words flowing smoothly, halting elegantly back towards her direction, gazing only at her then turning his head in each direction, noticing the women being taken by him instantaneously. Pressing his hands down to try to calm them.

**“Not in front of the wife please.”**

The knot is back, tighter than ever. His wife. The words feel right but wrong at the same time, the feeling wasn’t there when Dan proposed so why was the fake marriage such a big deal to her.

She struggles out the words while looking at the many women, mostly officers, giving murderous intentions in the form of looks towards her.

**“We’re not married, Lucifer.”**

His face drops, keeping the smile maintained while his charming element continuously beams, he retorts quick like it’s been stored in his memory.

**“As much as I hate the idea of binding a relationship under him”**

He points without moving his arm, Chloe darting her eyes to his finger then back to his eyes. **  
**

**“With you, it’s definitely under consideration if you ever desire, Detective...”**

The knot feels like it’s growing, shortening of breath and the sudd blushing fills her cheeks even with all of his jealous angry fans watching.

**“Um uh...we’ll move in first then survey the neighbourhood for Any leads. Word is the club owner has friends all over, The club owner has a house in the neighbourhood we’re moving in,so hopefully neighbours will be able to tell us more.”** she plays off his earlier remark with ignorance

His face charmingly angles to her and cheekily adds.

**“That’s if we can get out of the bedroom.”** ****

Smutty pictures of her and Lucifer locked in embrace, eyes locking as he takes her lustfully, his lips caressing her shoulder and neck, pulsing her inner thigh with want. They fill her mind as the sentence ends.

Mustering out words In failure.

**“Wha-no-stop Lucifer.”** **  
**

Her voice hits him with glee as he raises his finger sly fully and points towards her cheeks leaning over the desk he whispers.

**“Your cheeks say something else detective...what do your other ones say?”**

**“I swear to god Lucifer, I will shoot you here.”**

Becoming frustrated with his empty comments

**"And...the moments gone, Thank you Detective I’ll be round later...”**

His voice echoes as she quickly panics wondering what she sai- _God._ The mood killer for Lucifer.

Just as she gathers her thoughts, straightening her jacket and picking up the things she’ll need, Dan pulls round the corner hurriedly looking almost out of breath.His Jealous voice shooting out in full blast.

**“The Lieutenant just told me. Jesus Chloe, your going away with him, did he do this? Getting you to go with him for some sort of romantic week away.”**

She holds up her hands in surrender,surprised when he stops but her reaction filled him with anger.

**“Are you that much of an idiot, that your falling for him. He’s just gunna get bored! Then move on to the next bimbo. You really want to be associated as another notch on his post?”**

His anger is reacting with the clenched fist and whitened knuckles, seething jealousy and anger at her.  **  
**

**“DAN! STOP! This is my case and Pierce assigned Lucifer with me! What I do on my time with regardless of who it is. It is my business! I am not like this with Charlotte so don’t lecture me with Lucifer!**

Her closed eyes and tone are enough for now to stop her from crying. Only her anger subsides leaving her ex standing there fuming as she walks out realising that not only does she not give a care about Dan and his love life but that she referred to Lucifer as a Potential lover.

The knot subsides as she walks out to the cool air filling her lungs and a cloudy sky reflecting her mood draping the sky like a blanket, moving into the parking lot she notices a piece of paper whipping in the wind trapped between the windshield and the wipers. Slowly Picking it up, she opens it up and her relieved eyes glance at the familiar intelligent handwriting.

_'Ignore the douche, I bought you a engagement present.-Lucifer [Husband]_

A solemn smile fills her lips at the note alleviating any stress, pulling giddiness to the surface.

Climbing into the car, bringing the engine to life and setting off for another case with her partner.


	3. A Visual Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything guys! <3

 

**“Your off to play happy families with Chloe Decker!”** **  
**

Her voices echos through Mesopotamia filled walls and deep structured halls of his apartment, his eyes sighing with acceptance from the barrage of insults coming from Maze.

**“It’s for three days Maze, I’m not spending an eternity with the woman.”**

Mazes laugh lingers in his apartment like a thrown knife against glass, he turns as he zips up the overnight bag.

**“Hahaha oh my god,Wait until Amenadiel and Linda here about this, your reputation will suffer.”**

Her voice playful and first then filled with anger towards the end. His hands folding Chanel shirts and expensive Armani trousers into the Louis Vuitton carry on with intent trying to get it done as fast as possible.

**“Give it a rest maze, this is none of this is your concern!”**

He scoffed angrily at her proposition, yet feigning ignorance in realistic terms.

**“Seriously, the almighty Lucifer is becoming domesticated, will you be having a wedding? Will you producing Rosemary’s bab-“**

Her goads poking and prodding his temper to its limit snapping Into fury,his eyes widening with the beaming light, his eyes glowing brighter than normal as if Chloe makes him stronger. He erupts with anger causing her to back up slightly her hands not releasing the bottle.

**“ENOUGH MAZIKEEN!”**

She stands stubbornly, staring at his eyes as he whips his bag up and walks angrily towards the elevator. Entering he trains his eyes fixed at her glowing the infamous crimson colour,they fade slowly as he turns to the elevator door closing.

The engine roars on the vintage Corvette 62’ even with top down he feels no difference in temperature, the wind whipping his hair through the afternoon air, tapping on the steering wheel buried in his thoughts picturing her face is enough to make him nervous, she’s a necessity, something that always has to be there. The Vehicle slides round the corner with ease in a busy street just off of Chloe’s road slowing to the lights he steps off the gas and looks around noticing trimmed gardens, neighbours waving to each other with dogs on leads, children playing in local parks.

**“This area is typical of The Detective...”**

His voice sarcastically tunes.

**“What is typical about it brother?"**

A deep familiar tone comes from the backseat

**“This doesn’t ring serial killer at all...does it Amenadiel?”**

His voice scoffing with annoyance at first then surprise.

“ **Amenadiel...why are you here and how are you doing this!?”**

His eyes filled with bewilderment as he sees cars in mid drive stopped in place, birds mid flight frozen in place, turning to his brother smiling then his face dropping.

**“Ahhh the old faith of Dad is back, his favourite son did good.”**

Lucifers sarcasm is obvious. Then the whole stone surroundings return to their reality as life carries on as normal.

**“Wait a second...you can only do it for a brief period brother can’t you!?”**

Lucifer teases his brother with glee, Amenadiel looking towards the floor. **  
**

**“Well don’t worry now a days there’s a pill for that!”** **  
**

**“Everyday I get stronger with Fathers belief Luci, can’t you see he’s answered me in a way I never thought possible, i can rise again.”**

Amenadiels voice is soft but firm with a trustworthy note to it that any human could be taken by. But not Lucifer.

**“Yes well bully for you brother. Well I would love to chat, but as Micheal used to say to Me whenever he saw me “Please, Fuck off.’”**

His voice charismatic as ever, making it almost feel like a compliment till Amenadiel remembers being there. Also separating them.

**“You mock me Brother, but Father is merciful and will forgive you brother, all you have to do is have faith.”**

Amenadiel voice carries away as he steps out of the vehicle onto a pathway dodging two elderly ladies flirting with him by grabbing his butt.

**“It Died along time ago brother, no point saving the damned as these humans say. Also your power... it works for two seconds brother, almost as your night with Maze.”**

Amenadiel drops his head while Lucifer speeds off towards Chloe’s desperately trying to get away looking in the rear view mirror seeing Amenadiel confusingly holding his hands up looking round whilst shouting.

**“Where am I?”**

The collection of elderly woman boomerang back towards him and pinching his butt again flirting, he returns by politely nodding as he walks off aimlessly, turning often fearful of the elderly women following him.

***

Turning the corner tapping the steering wheel to a beat only he could recognise, his Gucci shades glinting in the sun, the pristine black Armani suit is matched by the silk white buttoned shirt flowing deeply tailored to his structured chest, Slowing down the familiar spot, he slows to the stop next to Chloe’s car and anxiously turns off the engine and sighing deeply at the thought of seeing her.

He beeps the horn quickly as to alert her of his presence.

_Nothing_

He huffs frustrated, getting out the car swiftly pulling his sunglasses off, walking to the front door knocking like a anxious teenager entering a prom dates house. Trying the doorknob he finds it’s open to the touch, walking inside, cautiously but protectively he looks around wandering towards her bedroom.

**“Detective...Wife...hellspawn.”**

His voice trailing for a response as he enters her bedroom carefully to see clothes packed into a bag wildly and the sound of a shower turning off. Sighing relief he poses waiting for the inevitable image to grace his presence.

**“Well isn’t this fate...”**

Just as the words fall out of his mouth, the door opens and out gracefully walks this angelic creature, she doesn’t know it’s him at first brushing her body loosely with the towel. His face gleaming with his enjoyment of Chloe’s show, she spots him for a brief moment and is excited, then the realisations set in, added with panic because she’s naked.

**“LUCIFER I SWEAR, I WILL SHOOT YOU THIS TIME!”**

She staring at his hungry eyes, her body glistening from the shower, the highlight of the Gun Shot wound she took bonded on her shoulder, her long slender legs standing in a defensive stance with her vitals being covered from a small towel she stole from the honeymoon suite with Dan. Watching Lucifer twirl her bra in circles with a fascinating gleam taking in her entire body that’s not covered by the towel.

**“This is twice now isn’t it?...we really must make a habit out of this.”**

He’s gleaming with a carnal fascination as she does her best to cover her intimate areas with the towel.

**“GET OUT LUCIFER, OR YOU WON’T MAKE IT TO THE HOUSE!”**

She spits, reaching for her gun on the dresser,Lucifer hurriedly drops the bra and strides quicker than usual towards the door.

**“That’s twice now detective! We could make it even again you know? All you have to do is say.”**

Chloe hears his voice and can’t help but pull a smile and arousal pulsing her core knowing he’s imagining her. Them. Still watching his handsome face leave the room.

**“I’ll wait in the kitchen Detective! You’re offspring isn’t around is she!?”**

Lucifer shouts through the door head leaning on the access to Chloe’s bedroom, envisioning a beautiful smile to go with the perfect body, he had the privilege of seeing.

**“No otherwise this could have been much worse. Dans picking her up from school. Let’s just get going and get this over an done with.”**

Her cold response is from him barging in on her naked, he can hear it in her voice.

**“Listen detective as much as I would like to apologise about barging in on you naked...”**

His words linger in her ears as she thinks he’s going to give her a rare apology.

**“But instead I will thank you for showing me the gate of heaven...again”** **  
**

A loud thump is met at the door, she’s thrown a shoe at the door with full force then laughing secretly covering her mouth in a desperate attempt.

Chloe pulls her stuff into her suitcase and throws it into the corner of the room, then pulls a blue jumper over her blonde hair and slides into a black pair of jeans, tying her hair up for the long drive ahead. Looking in the mirror fixing her hair while quickly applying her rare deep cherry lipstick. A tantalising smell bursts from the kitchen, a aroma of spices fill her nostrils with attraction, walking to the kitchen she turns the corner to see Lucifer sprinkling seasoning into a rice based dish.

**“Ah Detective, would you like some lunch before we head off?”**

Lucifers smile prods Chloe’s emotions as she’s never had someone cook for her.

**“Lucifer, where did you get all this stuff from?”**

Her voice is questioning at the ingredients in the pan she’s never seen before.

**“I’m glad you asked, the rice and noodles are from your Thai you had two days ago I took some vegetables from the fridge and the whiskey from your stash under the sink. Which I realise it’s mazes.”**

He gestures to the lipstick stained rim while He holds up a hand painted tumbler Trixie painted for Mother’s Day that reads.

_Number #1 Mom_ Chloe laughs genuinely as Lucifer pours the food onto two plates and sits them both down next to the island stools opposite each other. Running round the other side he pulls a stool out mocking chivalry, smile still planted on his face.

**“Ahhh thank you Lucifer,Smells divine.”**

She’s bewildered with gratuity at the fact a man has cooked for her for once, she accepts his offering and slides down into the chair and watches him move to the other side, sit down and start to eat.

**“Well it was made by one of us.”**

He can hear her scoff through the food moaning with happiness but accepts it because it’s her. As soon as a fork pulls to his mouth. The doorknob in his view turns widening his eyes. A small, wild child comes blasting through the door screaming in her familiar high pitch tone disappearing to her room.

**“She doesn’t have wings, does she?”**

Lucifers honest question causes her to smile watching him eye her daughter curiously, raising the fork of delicious food to her mouth. A face of joy thrown into the mix by Trixies voice and her favourite man in the kitchen eating with her.

**“I gotta say Chloe that does smell good? Is that from the new Thai place?”**

Her face is visibly annoyed when she hears Dans voice enter the Kitchen, head down. Trixies backpack hovering over his broad shoulders.

**“Oh...”**

he drops his tone when he sets his eyes upon a man who’s clothing cost more than a years salary.

**“She forgot Mr Wiggles.”**

****He looks down unsteadily. Chloe still not acknowledging his presence.

**“I think it’s in Mazes bottom drawer.”**

 He offers the answer genuinely while holding a fork in his hand.

**“It’s her cuddly toy, Lucifer.”**

She toys the fork in her hand with an open mouthed laugh, the sound filling Dans ear with jealousy.

Dan drops the bag and walks towards them anger flaring. Chloe spins and Lucifer remains on the stool unopposed, when she completes her swivel 180 degrees, meeting his eyes with her signature glare, just as Dan opens his mouth his eyes look towards Lucifers watch scoffing unbelievably.

**“Lucifer is that the new Rolex Vantage?”**

Chloe switches her anger to confusion, swinging her stool around back to lucifer pulling his wrist out for Dan to look at closely.

**“Why yes detective, Jean-Frederic sends these to me repeatedly...lovely man. Wandering hands”**

His face with pride then switches to a silent laugh looking at Chloe who is now changed from his look to his plate helping herself to it, his annoyance and satisfaction clear watching her eat off His plate, while Dan eyes lit up like he’s found a breakthrough in a case.

**"Jean-Frederic Dufour...the CEO of Rolex sent you this. Of course he did.”**

Dan throws his hands up in defeat, turning his gaze on Chloe who’s eating like a starving animal savouring every bite of the cooked meal. His residual anger changes to disbelief continuing past her walking towards the door while waiting for Trixie.

Just as he stops, Trixie comes flying down stairs attaching to Lucifers leg like a magnet.

**“Lllllllluuuuuucccccciiiiifffffeeeerrrrr”** **  
**

He shakes his leg vigorously while maintaining a smile towards Chloe politely trying to get the child away from him, Throwing his hands up looking at Chloe with a plea that would negotiate any deal.

**“Monkey. C’mon. Lucifer might break out.”**

She gestures for a hug with her arms, as a mistaken lucifer lets an _‘oooh’_ out, dropping the fork and starting to move round. She glares seductively at him and his face drops when Trixie fills her arms instead.

**“Daddy says you and Lucifer are having a sleepover.”**

Her innocent voice was weighed even more by her eyes. Chloe darts to Dan then back to Trixie. Open mouthed unsure how to proceed. Lucifer interjects

**“Yes however a sleepover does require sleep.”**

He gauges the room only to be met with disbelief and shock.

**“Oh for dads sake. okay. Yes we are but we’re going together to catch a cretin. Not like you. much bigger and scarier but together. Don’t worry child, I promise your mother will always be safe in my presence.”**

His gauge around the room was the same in Dans direction. But a lot softer and intimate gaze in Chloe’s, her elbow resting her chin at him. her heart thudding and her cheeks reddening by his words.

**“C’mon Trix.”**

Dan turns to walk out, Trixie running to his car.

He stops turning just before closing the door, and peers his head inside. Chloe turning to prepare for an argument.

**“Hey Chloe...You know how I feel about him and you together...but for what it’s worth hope your journey goes well and you catch our perp. I’m on the other end if you need anything.”**

He nods as if to say he’s said his peace but as he closes the door, the warm sound of Lucifers voice brushes past her as if being physically moved It.

**“Detective!”**

The door stumbles open as Dan awaits another insult from the man who may or may not be screwing his wife. He grits teeth to accept another Barrage.

“ **I know how hard it is not to be...well you all the time...so here.”**

He glides round the island, Chloe watching his every move. Unbuckling the timepiece from his wrist placing it into Dans hand. Dans face glued to his hand with the valuable inside. Baffled he looks up to Chloe who’s face is exactly the same.

**“Why?”**

Dans mouth struggling the words as the horn beeps intensively outside.

**“The Devil always delivers true desires Daniel. I know one when I see one.”**

Patting Dan’s hand closed he steps back turning to Chloe looking at her. The reaction was worth a thousand Watches.

**“Lucifer,this is worth more than a hundred and fifty grand.”**

Dans examining the watch carefully.

**“Then do what you will Daniel, I only request is that your leniency on the detective is encouraged, plus Jean sent me more than one. You can have one if you want detective?”**

****Dan smiles as if Trixie was first born again, Lucifer turning to look at Chloe. she raises her hand as if to say _‘I’m fine’._ In disbelief about what’s occurring in her house.

**“Ok...Thanks man, alright bye.”**

Lucifer jolts suddenly when Dan punches him in the arm then walks off the oak blazed porch towards the car, scoffing with disbelief and shakes his head in joy as Lucifer waves him off like he lived there with her. Shutting the door he turns to see her sat there.

**“Why would you do that? You love to torture him?”**

She questions him intriguingly. Standing up and moving towards him examining his face for an answer.

**“I agree but after what you said to him in the station detective. I could see you were angry with him more than you ever been. Now he has that to amuse himself, he’s most likely forgot about the whole conversation. Leaving us to enjoy us- our work- our case.”**

His stumbling on the last line slipped out and it was greeted with a small gasp from Chloe’s lips. He turned swiftly to the empty dishes. Both of which Chloe ate. Putting them in the sink and continuing to wash up unaffected by Chloe’s eyes still trained on him.

It was a blur how she got to him so fast. Placing her hand on his as he waited for the sink to be filled. His face turned to look at hers then to the hand, his scent filling her nose and her presence surrounding him like his wings used to.

**“Thank you.”**

Her words cut through him like a knife.but he can feel it. This pulsing sensation in his chest. Like somethings bursting out. The demons getting stronger inside. Must remember to talk to maze. He relished the soft hand there was a silence but then deflected quickly.

**“I know, you finally have a husband that cooks. Believe me detective, if your lucky I might cook you breakfast.”**

His face gleamed over her perfect being. This was met with a laughing eye roll while she turned quickly moving to pack the rest of her bag. His eyes still fixed on her body. Nothing would ever compare to Chloe Decker.

Lucifer packs Chloe’s cases into the car, she’s watching him carry her bags, leaning in the doorway relishing in a domesticated Lucifer watching him climb into the car closely then followed by Chloe. Lucifer turns to Chloe with a egotistical smile and proudly shouts wanting the whole neighbourhood to hear;

**“Ready, Mrs Morningstar?”**

She nods all the while her legs turn to jelly along with the lump forming in her throat.


	4. 10 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff for everyone! <3

 

The drive was a long one, having to say no to Lucifer, wanting to fly them out in his private jet was one of the hardest things she had to do. Risking being seen at the airport knowing the Italian mob hide people everywhere. The car cruises lawlessly, the freeway pushing air to bristling through their skin while they drive, her jumper caught pulling her curves distracting Lucifer who glances every time it happened, stumbling awfully when she catches his glances, Chloe shifting her body to Lucifer gleaming one of his devious smile on her lips.

**“Okay, we’ll play a game!”**

**“Okay, but can we wait till we get to a exit,I know a little lay by we can play in!”**

His voice excited and hopeful looking for signs to an exit.

**“Nooo, while we’re driving Lucifer”**

She smacks his arm playfully, his eyes dancing on her with a wanting expression.

**“Okay five questions each. Answered truthfully about anything you want."**

The pouting lip she does when she’s finished explaining aims at the road ahead. Watching her sends Lucifers core into overdrive, his heart accelerating faster than it already is. His want for her lips on him growing.

**“Right Okay...you know you could just ask me a question...I don’t lie...”**

His face confused at the proposal but still fixed on her.

**“Ah I know but there’s a clause...no omissions.”**

Lucifer shifts uncomfortably in his seat as Chloe points playfully at his face, his hair bouncing gracefully in the wind.

**“Okay detective. Deal. Who starts?”**

Sighing in defeat he looks off into the distance.

**“Why did you give that watch to Dan?”**

Her voice is clearly giving him an easy start.

**“Because I seen your face when he layed into you and I wanted to give you a reason to let go before we left. Thus. No distractions.”**

He answered quickly and clearly honestly, her face through her tinted glasses was clearly smiling gleefully. Interrupted by Lucifers question.

**“Your always distracted! Constantly walking out,Texting,On the phone. It’s like being married all over again.”**

Her voice is accusatory but her body language shows there’s only a playful edge to it. The frowning smile bending off her lips, glaring at Lucifer.

**“Ah maybe, detective but you forget I have a club to run.”**

His retort quick witted and fast.

**“But I see the way we’re going now detective, When was the last time you masturbated?”**

He smiles darkly taking his glasses off, she follows with a look of horror, fighting his gaze while she looks in the opposite direction.

**“We really doing this?”**

She darts back at him tongue buried in her cheek, Lucifer wishing it was his running up her cheek. Eyes wide she realises what he’s imagining.

**“Yes we are detective and I believe that’s the game and also number two. So tell me...”**

His voice anxious than any other women he’s spent time with,the apprehension was killing him.

**“This morning...** **”**

She grumbled defeatedly her cheeks reddening and the embarrassment seething it’s way up. her body shifting with daydreams of him, his lips dancing off her neck as she pulsed her core repeatedly wanting him to be with her instead, to feel every inch of her body with his hands and tongue.

**“Detective! You sly minx. Who about?”**

His voice was aroused. His body language aroused. The tingling feeling round his neck was even hitching at Chloe’s answer.

**“Do I really need to say? and that’s two.”**

She squirms in her seat, a smile knowing it’s going to make him blush, but still the embarrassment of using the words causes dread.

**“Number three I believe, and yes. You suggested the game, it’s rather working in my favour.”**

His voice was full of joy, relishing in the crimson cheeks gazing at him. With the hopes she might say, Chloe’s eyes angry at the fact he’s making her stumble using her questions.

**“You”**

His eyes widened and he loses focus momentarily veering into another lane, snapping when a loud horn sounded behind him.

**“Sorry! Sorry! You caused that.** **”**

He darts his eyes at Chloe waving at the truck still smiling, she put a hand on his forearm to steady him, causing him to relax on the wheel.

**“Was I good!? that’s a idiotic question of course I was incredible.”**

She purses a coy smile while he seductively analyses her, her face straightening to the long, winding road, unable to lose the feeling of his gaze drilling in to her. He wanted more answers but she interrupted to distract him. **  
**

**“Do you ever think about me? Like other than sex.”**

Her question caused him to ponder, it was still in the wind but hanging in the air like a weight fixed in place, Lucifers aroused smile thinned to a uncomfortable look, she can see his mind racing trying to omit to something else.

**“I haven’t the need to touch myself in Eons dec- oh you mean...well It’s strange really detective. I only ever thought this intently about one thing and that was when I was trying to prove myself to father...see my every choice was about him. Every action trying to appeal to him. But unlike him you greeted me with some sort of measurable emotion. Granted most of the time your angry or disgusted with me but you still and will always be a constant thought Detective.”**

She knew his answer was real. She could see it. This was obvious, the hurt in his eyes was real. Every thought, every action. The words booming constantly in her head like a panic attack, swaying through her heart, her soul. The air was too thick even if it was passing them by twice as fast.

**“Why do you still bother with me, detective...? You are unlike any creature I’ve ever met. My powers don’t work on you. Granted I’m charming but I know what I caused detective, I can see it in your eyes.”**

She looked at him without hesitation.

**“You are...Lucifer Morningstar. You are a pain in my ass but you are the best partner I will ever have, you make me a better human being. You make my world completely different Lucifer. You make me a better detective, you make me look at things differently and you are always ALWAYS brutally honest with me, even when you know it will hurt me. You are a huge part of my life...not to mention Trixies.”**

She couldn’t stop it flooding out of her mouth like one of Lucifers Desire victims. Instead of a retort she knew was coming, he just looked at her, occasionally looking at the road, with a smile that could pierce the heavens. He breathed his next few words almost sadly.

**“My biggest regret on earth is to ever hurt you, detective.”**

His words lifted her our of her thoughts, they mutually smiled with affection and carried on with the joint interrogation.

**“Were you being truthful when you said we’d never have sex?”**

****She blushed and the images were back of him and her. Together.

**“No”**

She retorted defeated, Lucifer gesturing for more but meeting a tight lipped Chloe as she squirmed in her seat as if irritated, the questions wanting to ask her more but by the way she’s clicking her heels together he may have pushed her a little too far so he retreats back to soft Lucifer for now.

The last question pondered in silence as the stared at the freeway, minds racing for each other to start. Chloe interjects his thoughts.

**“Why do you care so much about this case?”**

Her whole body shifts, the seat caressing her body as the jumper is pulled tighter to her slim lined waist.

**“I don’t care about the case...”**

She sounded shocked. No way this was true, he was so insistent of them going travelling to Reno he practically bribed someone to get them there...before she could let her accusations wander he continued.

**“What I do care about is being with you, because without you by my side I revert back to who I was when I first arrived in Los Angeles...lost.”**

She didn’t want anymore. She didn’t think her heart could handle it. She just wanted to be close. Closer than they were now, she just wanted to kiss him...everything was fighting jumping at his god like face. Deep in her thoughts she hardly heard his last question to her. He can hear a voice buried deep recalling Dr Linda’s comments.

I think you did come to Los Angeles looking for something. But I also think you’ve stopped, because maybe you’ve found it.

Burying it deeper. Faster this time.

**“Do you believe that I am the Devil?”**

She paused. Her thoughts spiralled wildly at everything she’d seen and witnessed. The whole idea seems crazy. Angels and demons. Then some days when she witnesses him do things she can’t explain, lifting men double the size with one hand, pushing men out of windows, appearing behind her when he was yards away.

**“I don’t know Lucifer, I just try to ignore your whole persona.”**

She waves up and down his aura.

**“But then something happens, I see you do these...extraordinary things and I see how...alone you feel sometimes in your eyes and I wonder...”**

Her voice trails off to the roads, Lucifer looks at the road with confusion, his perfectly trimmed beard blending with his lips with them hiding hurt but at the same time.

_Relief. She can’t ever know._

Amenadiels voice subtly fills the doubt in the back of her head.

_Neurolinguistic programming. The power of suggestion. What you have to understand is my brother and I had a very difficult childhood._

Chloe can feel the doubt in Amenadiels fading voice, he was just...too convincing...


	5. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the chemistry when i wrote this, being able to explore intimate times.  
> also Trixie <3

 

 

The dark ridden clouds fills the expanded skies like vines, bellowing sun beams through potholes in the air beating down through the windshield of Lucifers convertible on the I-85, Chloe’s decision to have the top down was paying off on her end because as the game finished so did her consciousness.

This wasn’t exactly bad for Lucifer because with one hand on the wheel the other draped over the headrest fingers lightly tickling her neck, watching every so often as her head slumped into her jumper, her chest lifting and releasing gently. Not even realising he’s doing it, his fingers grazing over her skin with such elegance causes her to moan with satisfaction at the lightest action. Lucifer smiles with satisfaction at her moan then changes to awe when he can hear a buzzing sound in the car.

**“Oh detective, did you bring a friend?”**

Lucifers smiles excitedly looking up and down her sleeping state for the little treat he can hear buzzing furiously.

**“Lucifer...”**

she moans which shocks him pulling his arm back and putting both hands on the wheel.

He fixes his gaze upon her as she sits up straining her eyes blocking out the evening sun with one hand while feeling for an object with the other. Lucifers distracted hoping she pulls a deviant object out, but is severely disappointed when she pulls her cellphone out.

**“Can it not for once be some love eggs!?”**

**“What? Hello?”**

Answering the phone she looks to Lucifer with confusion.

**“Hello Monkey, monkey,monk-hold on.”**

Her face holding Lucifers comment, as she looks at him quickly gripping the microphone to muffle her question from her daughter.

**“What the hell is a love egg?”**

**“Detective, well it’s two small objects you can orgasm from putting up you-“**

His face lights up when she asks him only to interrupt him before the sentence finishes. Her eyes widened with shock.

**“Okay I got it...no just no, hey Monkey you had a good day?”**

She seems defeated looking back at him to smile just to reassure she’s not angry.

For the next three hours Lucifer listens to Chloe and her daughter chat as if they’d been apart for the last 10 years. As Lucifer reaches the off ramp to Sun Valley in the outskirts of Reno he can see Chloe switching from the road to him more and more trying to get his attention subtly, but to no avail.

**"Monkey don't worry it's only for three days and I'll be back and will go to the cake factory that's just opened."**

Chloe's concerned face stares forward towards the neatly cropped suburban homes as she darts looks between houses while talking on the phone.

**"I know but I'm with Lucifer and he's gunna keep me safe, alright? Just look after daddy and I will see you whe-wha?...Trixie stop singing! Trixie stop!"**

Trixies faint childlike voice can be heard loudly from the phone. Chloe puts her palm to her face shaking her head, while Lucifer looks confused leaning in to hear more.

**"** **Chloe and Lucifer sitting In a tree K-I-S-S-I-** **"**

Chloe pulls the phone down from her ear, Lucifer leans over and snatches the phone.

**"It does sounds like the right thing to do-no? right that's enough of that devil child.”** His face is hopeful at the start then met with a sharp look when suggesting they kiss. He presses the end call logo and slings her phone back to Chloe.

**"Lieutenant said we should ask around, you know neighbours...anyone that might know him as a friend,we can build up relationships in the area then branch out after a couple of days."**

She focuses on the case peering at files on her lap, glancing to show pictures of the area and local mob enforcers.

**“How does the rest of the song go detective?”**

She looks at him with a soul piercing stare, as he laughs pushing his foot on the pedal towards their destination.

***

Chloe raises up slowly, clinging her jumper sleeves to her light strewn face tiredly, pushing her hair back into the headrest the evening sky mutates the blue covered sky into a maroon shade as they pull into the driveway of a Modern three bedroom house, full frosted glass windows cover the building with a balcony with a hot tub can be seen from the driveway, neatly cropped grass filled with exotic plants adjacent to a home with similar characteristics.

**"Very stepford wives, now detective before we go in..."**

He turns off the engine,moves his whole body to the direction of Chloe and looks towards her concerned, she turns back towards him, her beautiful hair swept to one side, lips pressed together waiting for his response.

**"Now detective I need you to know, that this weekend... we have to act like a married couple. I know it is as farcical as it sounds, the idea of a monogamous relationship is-"**

His words stating belief but with a hint of fake intentions as if building a wall between them. Chloe interrupts slowly and judgmentally raises her voice.

**"Look Lucifer stop,I know this isn't what you want just let's get through this find the killer and get home."**

Lucifer drops his gaze towards the door of the house and looks at her slowly with a heartfelt look.

**"Chloe..."**

she's immediately taken by surprise at the use of her first name out of his mouth. 

**"I need you to know that this is what I w-"**

He cuts it off frustrated huff annoyed with himself.

**"I need you to know that if I'm gunna live the life of a castrated 80 year old man."**

she rolls her eyes and peers down at his Armani suit.

**"I'm glad it's with you."**

Silence fills the car, Chloes stunned face is noticeable as she's comprehending the sentence that Lucifer calmly suggested.He reassuringly smiles and pulls out of the car and strides elegantly towards the house, Chloe looks down towards the seat and smiles coyly brushing her golden locks out of her hair.

The frosted glass door opens like a space aged door as they pull into the house, it closing itself after they step through, cool lights illuminate the room automatically with their presence, they surprisingly look around at the cool grey walls and the futuristic ornaments displayed on cabinets, pictures superimposed to look like joyful events placed in full view for an audience dotted about the room with various holiday destinations and romantic getaways placed near the front room. Chloe picks up a picture of her appearing to look at Lucifer romantically in what appears to be a wedding dress and hands it towards lucifer. Scoffing his voice for a second then noticeably losing composure seeing the sight of his hand holding his beloved on their wedding day, his staring could bore a hole in the picture with confusion and saddening desire.

**"What a waste of time..."**

Muttering under his breath,trying to convince himself. Throwing it onto the modern couch. Chloe is peering at him confused and shifts towards their cases and pulls them up to the stairs.

**“I'm gunna unpack the stuff, go see if they've put anything in the kitchen for us"**  Shes softly trying to distract him while she wanders up the stairs leaving faint footsteps and crashing sounds erupt clearly trying to unpacking all of her and his Items. 

Lucifer is still standing at the door,visibly angered by the picture yet confusingly sad at the prospect of the fake picture not being real. His fisted grasp releases his breathing calming while moves slowly towards the kitchen, slipping off his jacket and laying it on one of the many dining room chairs. Stretching his arms from the long drive he notices out of the corner of his eye, a bottle of vintage whisky on the kitchen island and scarpers like a cat towards the crystal glasses,pours one brim filled glass of whiskey, sinking it easily with no remorse pouring a smaller one for something to save, setting another one beside him for the detective as he sits on a breakfast stool, leaning his elbow contemplating the mess he’s got himself into.

**"The devil turned domesticated...I can already feel the castration"**

He mutters slowly while looking around the marbled adorned kitchen, Noticing a yellow post it note glued on the fridge he glides towards it. _'No food being delivered till tomorrow. Order Out.'_ He picks a menu up that’s left on the counter, looking for a brief moment. Drawing his phone out, ordering the food quickly in Mandarin.

After he puts his phone down he hears the brief sound of the pipes for the shower being brought to life, this switches on his arousing mind, racing to the thoughts of his fake wife undressing for the shower. Smiling to himself in memories of the early morning he removes his tailored jacket and waistcoat and falls towards the couch, huffing and turning on a random channel with pointless drama and fake shouting.

Taking large gulp of the whiskey letting it burn his throat happily, he tilts his head back and closes his eyes, opening them to see the pure angelic face of Chloe lent over his face studying as if it were a clue to a case she then returns to her normal sighing voice.

**"We got a problem."**

He sighs exhausted.

**"what now detective? please tell me you forgot underwear."**

Rotating to see her soaking hair and the pure white towel wrapped round her slender, beautiful body. Pausing, taking in the sight of this angelic creature. Before she can dampen his mood brightened by her body he adds fuel to the fire.

**“Before you say though. Are you going to drop the towel?”**

She scoffs loudly, her face not giving any satisfaction while clinging the towel deeper into her watching his lustful eyes on her presence doesn’t fill her with vulnerability but with a strange sense of power over him. She pauses before continuing.

**"There’s only one bed..."**

she retorts nervously, her hair soaked pulled over her face he can see a silhouette of her biting her lip.

**“Well that's fine by me detective, I don't mind sleeping next to you if you can keep your hands to yourself..."**

she tilts her head to the side in annoyance with his remarks displaying her water soaked neck. All Lucifers thoughts are to be at her neck, biting and licking...

**"No I'm saying that you should probably sleep down here on the couch"**

Her tone unsure as if she doesn’t feel in control of her feelings in a situation like this.

**"Detective please, I am not a homeless man, I think I can control my actions for the oncoming days thank you very much."**

He charmingly speaks. She scoffs and turns towards the stairs.

**“Anything remotely comes near me, I will not hesitate to cut it off! Do you hear me?"**  she casually remarks as she starts to walk up the stairs before he sways round the couch to the edge of the steps. She gazes towards him, struck by how respectful but concerning he’s looking towards her especially in her current attire.

**“Detective, I will never hurt you like he did. I will always be there for you and I will never want you without your consent.”**

His eyes filled with pure truth locking her gaze like a safe. She knew, she always knew he would never do anything intentionally that would cause her any pain or suffering. Her flashbacks of catching Dan cheating, Dans distance is something Lucifer would never think to do to her. It was only her brushing her hair back to meet his dark smouldering gaze gave Lucifer all he needed to know.

Lucifer waving his hands going back towards the glowing television. For his whiskey slumping on the couch to her satisfaction.

For a moment watching the back of his head point out people he’s done favour for. It felt like they were actually living together. 

The doorbell rings twenty minutes later as Lucifer stands, pulling the door open, a spotty eighteen year old boy stands lurchingly holding a bag of Chinese food, pulling a huge roll of crisp hundred dollar bills out of his trousers, the teenager eyes follow the wad of cash, his movement like a dog waiting for a treat.

**“There's a hundred, don't go buying too much weed from your local dealer...what am I saying here’s another hundred for more weed."**

He slams the door, the teenager still looking hypnotised at the door.

Holding the brown bagged Chinese food placing it on the coffee table, just across from a huge tv in front of ceiling to floor windows. Sipping whiskey, he unravels his food container and tucks in with chopsticks. Footsteps clamber as Chloe moves what she think is silent downstairs, Lucifer mid mouthful shouts.

**"I've ordered what I know you like detective, believe me I know you by now the same way I know your a Bra size, 34B am I right?"**

He turns to catch one of his Gucci shirts displayed across her figure, hair tied up to a ponytail and her bare legs, a lump in his throat forming, her every step down thuds his heart into a earthquake as she casually moves to the sofa fits her feet back to herself in an L and grabs the Chinese container.

***

Causal chat fills the noise like a bar, joy and playful shouting subjects come up things about the case their on, Pierces weird habits, Trixie, stories of Lucifers past & their wild adventures trump the subtle sounds of the tv, laughing and glasses of whiskey are flowing effortlessly through the night.

Midnight arrives almost instantaneously, only noticeable when Chloe yawns knowing she never stays up this late, Lucifer is wide awake charismatically chatting to her of Mazikeens latest bounty hunt, he catches her focus derailing noticing what he’s doing and abruptly stops then softly suggests.

**"Detective if your tired, don't stay up on my account. Go to bed. I'll shower down here then I'll be up.”**

Patting her leg she nods sleepily hardly acknowledging his touch on her bare skin she elegantly climbs up slightly drunk from the whiskey, moving up the stairs the to the bedroom while he watches her with contentment as if it should always be this way.

After showering and changing into sweatpants deciding no shirt to display his body might tempt the Detective into dessert. Lucifer climbs up the stairs slowly every step becomes heavier and heavier to climb, his heart thudding increasingly much more of what a devils should be.

**"Must be the whiskey...”**

He suggests his smiling eyes focused on his legs. He opens the door carefully to the bedroom trying not to disturb her but to see a sight he's always wanted to see. Chloe Decker in their bed. She turns with her head on the pillow smiling softly her lipstick distinguished from the grey covers wrapping around her while he turns the light off and climbs in.

Moving down to the pillow, face to face they gaze into each other with frustrating lust but no movement as darkness swallows the room while tension is building through the air he can feel her eyes watching him, moving closer towards her lips his body panicked and jolts him to turn onto his back,she sighs lightly while turning over. He stares intensively at the expensive chandelier orbiting the ceiling, his mind wanders mindlessly. the vision of her stares burns him inside she slowly opens her mouth and whispers.

**"Lucifer?"**

The word cuts through his body which is a exhilarating feeling even for the Devil.

**"Finally detective I was hoping you’d never ask?"**

He softly speaks as his words echo the darkness and the empty house. 

**“Nooo...can I have one more question?”**

**"Wha-oh...you know you don’t have to ask, I really do have to exaggerate that I don’t lie.”**

His voice low, careful to not disturb her falling asleep.

**"You know your desire thing you do. Has anyone ever asked what you desire more than anything?"**

His words escape him, no-ones ever asked him, the question he relies on for evil doers but he's shocked at the sentence of her clear sleep deprived rambling. He can’t lie to her now, this honest question deserves a true answer. Silence feels the room for what seems like ages, still staring at the ceiling contemplating everything he's done yet none of it she knows, dying to get the formula from Dr Carlisle, being shot, sacrificing his Pentecostal coin just for her. He fights through agonising memories of everything, that not only what he had done for her but what she'd done for him. He lets out a slow whisper as he turns to her back, his hand shifting round her body on to hers.

**"You..."**

He feels a weight like a punch in the chest when there's no reaction, only to see her chest rise then fall realising she's fallen asleep, he moves away slightly but not before gently placing a kiss on the side of her matted hair causing a light moan as he collapses back to his side.

**"Goodnight Mrs Morningstar...”**


	6. A Present For A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions are welcome, Thank you for reading if you like it please Kudos.

 

 

 

The soft morning sunshine spreads throughout the room as if it was water, cascading up the oak strewn flooring towards the crisp grey covered sheets reaching Chloe causes a shift to hide her face groaning sleepily. Chloe rolls her hand up towards the pillow reaching for Lucifers presence eager to feel the similar attachment they gained last night...nothing, she sleepily raises her head to discover a neatly tucked side in complete contrast to her own. Still wearing his shirt she slides her legs slowly to the edge of the bed and fights coming to terms with getting out of bed, her head is lowered then raised sharply when she hears faint voices prickling her ears as if people were talking and laughing. She raises her head and swiftly but still disorientated from last nights liqueur based activities, stumbles towards the winding hallway, down the stairs calling his name tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

**"Lucifer?"**

Her feet pushing down the stairs causes the effects of the whisky to kick in from last night, she smells the calming distinct aftershave of Lucifer mixed with the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee, he spots her walking down the stairs.

**"Aahhhh there she is..."**

pausing for a moment with a slightly confused inflex in his voice.

  **"...wife?"**

Chloe can’t comprehend how he confused himself, how he is so perky after drinking as much as she did maybe more, watching him sleepily while he bounds from the breakfast bar and rushes towards the beauty holding her head, his exaggerated smile wains her hangover significantly.

**"Darling, you have to meet the lovely neighbours Diane and Richard."**

Twisting his body and raising his arm towards the two Middle Aged strangers standing in the kitchen grasping cups of coffee.

**"oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't kno-"**

Chloe blurts out as she realises she's displayed indecently grabbing the silk shirt around her knees, Lucifer smiles lustfully his eyes darting her legs and her curves his shirt adorned, taking in every vision in front of him, his softened voice effortlessly drops to a whisper so only Chloe can hear the seductive tone.

**"Detective...Don't you look ravishing?"**

Her face can’t help blushing at his obvious aroused state, her quick eye roll sets him in his place then turns her gaze to the couple.

The mad, bold woman comes flying out of her chair beaming with a smile towards Chloe as if she was bringing gifts.

**“You have nothing to be sorry for darling, if I had a body like yours I'd flaunt it all the time!"**

Thick southern accent fills the halls as the pink suited lady smiles as she laughs happily.

The middle aged man dressed in golfing gear steps forward with the same enthusiasm as his wife.

**"Your charming husband Lucifer was just telling us how he's looking to start some business up this small town with the clubs and I was telling him how we're having a little barbecue later on, and that the boss of this fancy bar Prism will be there, he lives in the neighbourhood, lovely wife he has...Y'all are more than welcome to come."**

He beams at her smiling while he speaks. Lucifers gaze fixed on Chloe trying to ignore him, she widens her eyes mentally noting down while nodding, Lucifer coughs bringing their attention back to him not wanting them to look at Chloe in her current state, he softly suggests.

**"Well that would be lovely, I would love to meet him as long as I can bring my finest bottle of wine.”**

He exaggerates the last sentence, while guiding them to the door. They laugh and say their goodbyes to Chloe as she's sat on the edge of the stairs hugging Lucifers shirt feigning politeness.

Slamming the door shut whilst waving, tilting into Chloe’s direction, who's headache eases more whilst peering down the steps at him, his body dressed in a deep charcoal three piece looking immaculate as ever, his hair perfectly dressed the brown locks curled into a upwards slant, this causes the all too familiar pulse between her thighs. Shifting her legs closer trying to suppress it she stands cautiously pulling her shirt down carefully so Lucifer can’t glimpse at her.

**"Lucifer, what...who-?"**

Her scrambled brain can’t comprehend what happens, He takes charge of her bafflement, immediately retorting while making calming gestures moving gracefully towards the stairs.

**"Don't worry detective no one saw your lady bumps, they knocked on the door then ambushed me with questions about us? Lovely people definitely some secrets In that family though...it's in the eyes can't you tell?"**

He’s devious smile aches her center while he climbs the stairs pausing just before he’s chest to chest to her kneeling down to sweep a stray hair out of her face carefully avoiding contact to Chloe’s disappointment, Her face silent in wonder of him and what he brings to their partnership.

**"Did you sleep on the couch last night? your side doesn't look touched but I saw you get in?"**

Her head tilts gently with concern displaying her goddess-like face and her light blonde hair pushed to one side suiting clear bed head. Lucifers smile still shines while he changes direction slowly moving down the stairs.

**"The devil doesn't sleep detective, if you must know I watched you drift off then came down here to do some snooping."**

He points to the laptop positioned on the island worktop. As he waited for her question about what he found, walking towards the island pulling a mug out and filling it with her favourite black coffee whilst walking back.

She affectionately smiles and queries, her voice hitting that inflexion which he’s always been drove crazy by.

**“You watched me sleep?"**

He looks down quickly realising his mistake then answered.

**“Uh...yes...but when the snoring started, I had to leave...like a Arctic Seal "**

She laughs genuinely as she bites her lip. He notices her lip biting, a chain reaction within his soul filling him with such arousal the emotion boiling over struggling to contain himself, clutching his deep black tailored jacket he accidentally shouts.

**"WELL"**

coughing and holding out the cup with one hand.

**“How about you take this coffee and go and get ready and then when your back to not revealing yourself to the neighbours I'll show you what I found."**

she blushes embarrassingly moving to grab the cup from his hand, stumbling when her foot slips on the step. Lucifer moves unnaturally and innately agile, catching her with one hand and gripping the falling coffee with the other. Consequence causes boiling hot coffee to spill on his hand with not even a flinch, his concern is Chloe, their eyes and her hands on his chest meet, her back arched in a ballroom dance dipped move, him holding the coffee out to not burn her. Inches away from her lips his soft smile dancing off her eyes when he pulls her back up carefully, accidentally lingering on every touch of his hand round her waist and feel of his shirt pressed against him. She takes the cup slowly after what seems like an eon, she blushes walking upstairs while swivelling slightly to see him walk back downstairs unfazed whereas she was unbelievably aroused. Glancing trying to figure out what they were and more importantly how he got to her so fast.

The bottom of the stairs is all it takes for the pain to seethe In Looking down with confusion at his hand, the pain suddenly, as if delayed kicks in, his skin burning from the boiling liquid on his hand, turning on the cold tap rushing his hand under to calm the pain only for the damaged skin turn back to its original state.

**"it seems the detective makes me a measure of the two..Vulnerable and invulnerable..."**

*******

Spotless weather blazes over the small cal-de-sac with the tall buildings glazing the earth below with shadows. The pair walk down the street Chloe’s hand braced round Lucifers arm for the illusion of a happy couple while mixed feelings creep over her body having his skin in her grip was feeling surprisingly warming. Uncomfortable in the town where they didn't belong, watching various couple bouncing with their children beaming past waving and greeting them to the neighbourhood like a constant barrage, Lucifer hiding briefly behind Chloe like a shield towards several children striding past.

**"Are these people real!? I've seen more life in one of mazes sex dolls."**

Chloes slightly shocked expression tells Lucifer all he needs to know.

**"Now detective, the owner of Prism is a filthy urchin named Karl Ludwinger, according to Detective Douche who I woke up at 2AM last night to run an errand, our little miscreant has been up to no good with the Italian mob, dry cleaning all their money through it, not a little wash as well... no no no it's the whole kit and caboodle"**

Lucifer is clearly delighted by his night of research, pulling a picture out of his pocket, The image of a white middle aged man with a distinctive large chin, his furrowed black hair swept back like a 80’s greaser. The confidence seething out of the photo is clear, his black eyes creeping her out. She looks up to him lucifer clearly amusing Chloe with dedication for the case whilst dropping her hand off his arm into a grip with his own squeezing with affection. His ramblings of internet cat videos dwindle when they turn towards a lavish stone drive filled with foreign expensive cars and exotic plants with the sound of live bass in the background. All Lucifer can feel is her fingers lingering whilst intertwined with his.

**"Now this is more like it, bit lackluster on the decorum but it's looking up detective."**

Chloe stops before the steps.

**"Lucifer, wait"**

Chloe commands quietly, her arm stretched out in full length, stood firm in the spot he changes his footing on the steps up to the mansion. Hands still together his thumb running along her knuckles.

**"What's wrong?"**

He exclaims looking frustrated at her apprehension to enter the barbecue.

**"We have to be a married couple in there okay? So no flirting, no jumping on the nearest waitress... it has to be convincing"**

She explains with pained emotion. His concerned expression is followed by his footsteps down the steps towards her. Fingers gripping together like a vice, desperate never to let go.

**“Believe me detective having you..it will only ever be you. Plus I see no need to go for the grog when I have the whiskey already, if you catch my drift."**

He moves his free hand waving over her body trying to explain charmingly.

**"Oh...before we go in anyway, you must know that i will be playing the loving husband,so expect sudden entails of affection to happen."**

she looks tense tilting her head to the side which he's always seen her when she's frustrated or confused.

**"What does that even mean?"**

He smiles and leans closer to her his presence slightly overwhelming when his scent pours over her body.

**"At some point in this dragged out parade of which my highlight of this will be that I have the opportunity to show you my affection...physically."**  

Her eyes widen as maintaining a stone wall face, taking in the sentence, quickly glancing to his lip playing past her pounding heartbeat, trying to hold her emotions down unsuccessfully she feigns ignorance.

**"For the case"**

**"If you must tell yourself that detective go right on ahead,now we have mingling to do and a killer to catch."**  

He points towards the house and climbs the steps enthusiastically her arm being yanked making her follow begrudgingly.

They stand shoulder to shoulder, Lucifer with his hands finally off of Chloe after a lengthened pause now cupped behind his back displaying his muscled stature, while Chloe slowly breaths in and releases trying to mentally prepare her for the afternoon. Knocking the golden handle on the deep blue door of a huge three story mansion, the full glass windows into the house displaying full view all of the white carpets and marbled staircases, Chloe leans to look deeper into one of the windows noticing many glamorous women laughing, hair professionally catered and faces unblemished by age.

She twists to Lucifers eyes death staring at the door annoyed no ones answered. She completes her full twist towards him drapes her arms to her side and asks him eyes pleading to encourage her self-esteem.

**"Lucifer how do I look?"**

He turns to her, Chloe is stood in black heels,tight blue denim jeans her curves displayed like a trophy, her white buttoned down shirt is sitting elegantly on her body with her hair tied up as she always has. For once this wasn’t what he was paying attention to at the precise moment more focused on why no one was answering the Devils arrival. 

Lucifer looks her up and down with a confused look.

**"Fine"**

He shrugs perplexed and lingers the words out loud. Her face screws, annoyingly sighs she the proceeds to pulls her ponytail out revealing her golden hair draped over her shoulders, Lucifers head double takes from the door to Chloe as she stands by the side of him pushing her hair to one side immaculately. Taking in her vision, this perfect being pretending to be his wife reminds him of the party repeating the same words again when they were searching for the poisoned student. His voice utters a breathless word trying correct his previous.

**“Beautiful.”**

**“Oh! The note I left on your windshield, Your gift Detective."**  

She falls for him deeper when he fumbles out a ring box from his inside jacket, distracted by her beauty. Her soft gasp is soul wrenching for his ears when places it in her hands and her delicate fingers open the hand carved lid.

There it sits, on a small purple velvet fabric. A deep black what looks to be Obsidian band holding the crested flawless Diamonds into a forming teardrop, displaying a beautiful crimson Ruby at the tip. He offers his hand, his nervous smile following her eyes as he gently lifts the ring out, tucking the box back in his pocket, while slowly holding his hand out in an offering, she takes it with a shy smile lifting her ring finger for him to slide it on gently, it resting perfectly on her.

His fingers intimately caresses her hand. Her breath escapes when he lifts her hand to his divine carved lips, placing a small kiss on her knuckle and letting go. Her mind matches her expressions gazing lovingly at him, her mind rushing with images of him proposing, a deep cry from her gut silently forms with her sight changing to the awe of the ring.

**“If the devil is getting married, he will at least do it well."**  

he points to the ring playfully

**"Plus I ruined a perfect Centenary diamond on this ring, Da Beers would be most angry right now.”**  

She’s speechless. she wants say thank you, she wants to say the three words says to Trixie and peanut butter ice cream. But nothing comes out. Instead she doubts the most incredible ring she ever saw is for her.

**“Please tell me this isn’t the ring you gave Candy?”**

Her genuine question was met by Lucifers frowning, hurt by her words he immediately retorts.

**“Detective, I would never deceive you. Ever. Because your...unique.”**

His words ring of the moment at the beach where special was pulled into the air before their kiss. This memory set her at ease momentarily then like a nightmare her memories of Candy wearing a ring, her pressed up against him, swinging her legs round his body. Leaving after she died. After thinking what they had was something than just wind tailing moments, He saved her then left her to marry a stripper. **  
**

**“With that ring I could of bought myself back into heaven with that price, I even asked maze to put a little bit of home in it."**

Noticing his uncomfortable aura trying to alleviate her mood chuckling softly whilst pointing at the deep obsidian rock, admiring his creation.

She snaps out of the nightmare distracting her then she raises her hand in front of her examining the beautiful diamond ring. The heat from the rock was warming her finger comfortably and Confusingly.

**"Wait. This is Handmade? How? How much even was it? It surely Can't be that muc-"**

Lucifer nonchalantly plays with his cuff link 

**"Five million"**

Her whole body shocks to the words Lucifer uttered she responds exasperated

**"FIVE MILLI-"**

The door flies open to Richards drink stricken face and quirky golf attire.


	7. Flame Grilled Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardest chapter i had to do, trying to keep it interesting and Re wrote it 10 times 
> 
> Hit me with that Kudos if you liked it and thank you for reading <3

 

**"Luciferrrr and Chloeeee...I'm glad yall could make it, c'mon in!"**

Lucifer greets the rounded man warmly walking in surrounded by elegant marble statues and golden ornaments.

Chloe is left standing on the front step in shock, in her peripherals Richard is grabbing the nearest Whiskey decanter laughing and making extremely loud small talk. Chloe’s attention is more on examining the ring, jumping when Dianes screams, drunkenly and excitedly running towards her.

**"Chloe it's so lovely to see you dear! come I want you to meet my friends!!"**

Escorting her towards the garden as waiters and waitresses wander with canopies and drinks, making their way through Marble Arches towards a packed garden complete with pool, hot tub and lavish bar serving champagne and cocktails. Coming to a marble balcony looking out to the High class society as they fill the garden in different attire from Gucci tailored suits and dresses to diamond adorned Louis Vuitton Swimwear chatting deafeningly as a live music band fills the afternoon air, darting round people as they hastily walk Diane hurriedly shouts.

**"Chloe darling, ill introduce you to Gloria!"**

Her voice wandering off knowing she's not going to see her again in a hurry.

An hour passes infuriatingly quickly, checking her phone occasionally but chatting to Trixie on her phone makes it easier. Standing on the edge of the marble steps towards the neatly decorated garden, she gazes with faces turning to look in her direction with confusion wondering about the stranger standing looking out, Chloes insecurity settles in the pit of her stomach feeling out of place among the high ranks of society, continual staring from strangers adds to her anxiety as she moves the comfortably fitted ring on her finger trying to distract herself from the glare of eyes upon her. Suddenly her spine shivers involuntarily and goosebumps creep up when the hands of another, glide down her shoulders towards her waist and pull her forcefully close with all familiar aroma of one man.

_Lucifer_.

**"It seems these people are not convinced of our marriage, detective"**

Lowering his neatly trimmed beard to scruff in the side of her cheek when he moves to her ear. Shuddering to the notes in her ear, she stares continuously as he speaks into her ear softly. Her heart thudding faster.

**"Now I need you to trust me."**

she nods as if controlled, he moves away slightly her body aching for his touch again and steps to the side of her, she anxiously swivels on her feet towards him with anticipation. Her heart faster and the aching increasing when she looks into his almost hypnotic dark eyes.

He leans in slowly like touching fragile glass, his fingers gripping her waist again pulling her close to his chest, her face tilts naturally towards him closing her eyes as she meets his lips. His hand slowly moving to glide over her cheek brushing a loose hair behind her ear. Overcome with sudden incomprehension, her mind racing of their slow and loving kiss, the interlock softly pulling each other closer. Their hunger for each other is clearly visible to spectators.

_Just for the case. Is it? It doesn’t feel staged. It feels like the beach. When he said ‘I’m not worth it’. It feels Real..._

One of her hands has moved up to his dark flawless hair with the other pulling his waist closer, their bodies merging together trying to be as close as possible the feeling as if they had been taken to another dimension, their tongues intertwining when his tongue begs for entry as she accepts it with nothing else in her mind apart from him. Lucifers moan through the heart stopping French kiss is doubting that this is just performed for an audience. Her nails pinching his back unable to comprehend what is happening to her inside. His grip on her is perfect anything more would make it hurt, anything less would make it staged, What seems to be an eternity is watched, many eyes watching their intimate moment, they slowly depart the loving action not wanting to break each other's gaze she smiles at him while he reciprocates her emotion with driven lust.

She stutters slightly trying to gain composure. 

**"For the case..."**

she softly tries stumbling to clear her voice looking away with confusion on what happened mouthing _Wow_ breathlessly when gripping the marble stone next to her for support.

Lucifers smiles transfixed on the beauty standing before him.

_This demon keeps hitting me, it might be bigger than expected or that bloody Cherub is back again._

**“If you have to tell yourself that every time detective, it's going to become quite tiresome. But it is worth it.”**

He alters direction looking round slowly but not before slipping behind her and running his hands intimately up her shoulders, stopping when the faces return to their ego driven conversations, Bellowing laughing and chatter fills the air meanwhile the silence between the two is louder than ever.

**"Now that's convinced you hopefully and these menial beings, I was talking to Larry. Turns out he’s sleeping with his tennis coach.”**

Pointing his hand subtly towards a large man in a haggard suit laughing as he sips brandy from a crystal glass. These words are meaningless to Chloe as her heart is still trying to punch it’s way out.

_Does he care? He’s always hiding things. Does he do it like that all the time?Maybe he’s hiding how he feels after only the second kiss. Dan never kissed me like that..._

**“When I brought his desire out besides the obvious adultery, I asked for information regarding the club owner. Apparently Mr Ludwinger has his laptop upstairs, I suggest we pry into it and find the head of the Italian Mob for a bit of carnal justice**.”

Warmth spreads through her like a virus when her blurred vision returns to his signature smile peering at her warmly.

Responding to his diminishing presence, turning delayed still in shock. she nods firmly as they walk back towards the Marble Arch through a dining room arriving at a gap between the stairs and a luxurious living room filled with a U shaped sofa made of leather, filled with couples including Richard and Diane chatting as they sip vintage champagne.

**"We need to go up, find the laptop and find the records for his club. Maybe that can tell us more."**

She slowly speaks emphasising every word.

**”No time like the present then detective."**  

Lucifer utters, Chloe darting him a look when the use of her profession leaks from his mouth.

**"Lucifer, Chloe come sit with us!"**

Diane's voice booms across the room notifying the couple as faces turn towards the direction of them. They turn to look at each other taken off guard..

grabbing Chloe's hand loosely yet with the same affectionate feeling.

**"Ill go, you get up there and find the wretched thing. And BE careful."**

she nods as she climbs the stairs

**"The wife has had too much champagne Diane, she's just going for a quick lie down but I'm here at your service."**

she hears his masculine voice echo back hearing laughs in response to his words as she tuts loudly while pulling herself up the marble staircase.

_I don’t even like champagne..._

Making her cautious way through the winding bedrooms and chandelier dressed guest rooms she opens door by door peering inside each one to find something resembling a cloak room. Finally after sifting through six bedrooms, four bathrooms and one storage room, she opens a door to peer inside noting the lined hooks of pristine coats and jackets and along the bottom of the bed a laptop bag sits against it.

Chloe immediately pulls the laptop out clicking of documents of invoices and reports for recent months, finding a file named ' _Weekly documents'_ she brushes her hair to the side as she clicks, springing open a window of weekly takings her eyes finding outgoings of a substantial amount she notices a name in the corner of the screen, talking to herself she whispers.

**"Andre Palluchi, four hundred and fifty thousand seems a lot for just a waiter"**  noticing the last transaction missing, she closes the files shutting down the laptop and walks to the door. Walking down the corner and top of the marble staircase she pauses as she hears mysterious laughter dying down and Diane's thick southern accent rock the halls.

**"Lucifer darling, tell us how you fell in love with Chloe! You both look so happy together.** ”

She curiously listens slowly moving down the stairs towards the ground floor, hovering on the last step she can see Lucifer but he can't see her with the angle she's stood, clutching a small glass of whisky, arm stretched over one side of the couch, foot pulled to his other leg looking at his whisky smiling, by his appearance Chloe can see his body language shifting becoming more tense. Lucifer lays his glass on a clear cut glass coffee table and sits back looking towards Diane and the others sat around quieting their voices with apprehension.

**"Yes, Well..."**

****He clears his throat, Chloe stares at Lucifer intently.

**"I think it truly began when we were called as witnesses for her fathers murderer."**

He sighs sadly, Gasps around the sofa erupt as Lucifer looks uncomfortable, looking down to his glass. His voice echos through her memories.

_I'd just like to say, for the record, the LAPD, and Detective Decker, in particular, acted impeccably on this case. This whole courtroom, nay, the entire city can rest assured that someone as honest, trustworthy, and reliable as Detective Decker is out there protecting them._

_She is... truly good._

**“I watched her very soul break apart in front of me, while they revealed everything.”**

Chloe's breath shortens waiting for more.

_Lucifer is the...best partner I have ever had. And I can only hope that he can count on me as much as I count on him._

**“It was feeling I had never experienced before.”**

His sad expression is changed when his eyebrow raised intrigued,he tilts forward trying to emphasise his point.

_Detective? What you said today in the courtroom..._

**“See it was...like a fat man sitting on my chest. I felt unworthy that this was happening to her and I was powerless to do anything. I wanted to tear the man that hurt her limb from limb.”**

He grabs his chest firmly emphasising the feeling, then his face looks heartbroken trying to picture the memory they shared together, his memory is clouded by his tear stricken eyes as he speaks.

_It was the truth._

**“But...no matter how much we kept apart, how much I wanted the feeling to disperse...I found myself drawn to her...my vulnerability being drawn out.”**

His whiskey glass is the centrepiece for his glistened eyes.

_You deserve someone worthy of you and that isn't me._

**“I wanted to protect her from that feeling from anything that could hurt her, I always will and that terrifies me.”**

His eyes forming crystal liquid on them, while his smile and laugh is clear.

_You... deserve someone better because you, Detective, are selfless to a nauseating degree._

**“She will never comprehend how much I love her and what I will do to protect her. That’s doesn’t Bother me though.”**

His face dropping with fear masquerading as a smile which is noticeable only to Chloe.

_So... you deserve someone worthy of that grace._

**“What I fear more than anything, is that one day I will have to walk this world without her...she will go to a place I cannot follow.”**

A tear draws down his cheek while he trails off into the glass.

_More importantly, Detective, you deserve someone as good as you... because... well, you're special and I'm... I'm not worth it._

**“...That’s the day I will tear heaven and hell apart. For her.”**

His eyes are clearly struggling to contain the flood. His eyelashes drop to contain it knowingly he stifles a smile gauging the rooms reactions.

_Yeah, you're probably right._

His image is collapsed in a blurry vision, her feet backing up to a wall, her head held up trying to stifle the emotion sweeping through her eyes and throat akin to the day Trixie was born, a feeling she long since forgot causing a clamp to tighten on her heart with a sense of innate affection towards him, her fingers gripping effortlessly at the wall trying to sink into it.

_She will never comprehend how much I love her. Tear apart the heavens and hell for her. Only for her._

His voice echoing like a tunnel through her soul. The feeling was lifting off her feet.

_For the case..._

Chloe’s inner voice thumping the three words repeatedly tirelessly trying to convince herself, but it was only followed by the inkling of doubt.

_I need to know._

Containing herself barely wiping her eyes away to erase any heartbreak, her eyes slightly bloodshot by his speech, psyching herself up, pushing off the wall she wanders into the room with her eyes fixed on no one but the god placed on the couch.

**"Sorry to bother everyone, Lucifer can I borrow you?"**

Everyone turns to look at her, smiling happily, some wiping tears at Lucifers story, Lucifer sits surprised and slightly embarrassed, downs the rest of his drink, straightens his Tailored Armani suit gathering himself he walks towards Chloe with a pained smile.

_I’m praying to Azrael, she didn’t hear that...or will forget that. Help me sister._

She grips his hand tightly, the emotion beaming through the intertwined fingers, pulling him into an empty room to the side of the couch filled audience. She almost swings him to an empty table to lean against. Her eyes puffy, trembling whilst she moves closer, her hand pressed against his godlike chest while gazing into his eyes only to be met with the same vulnerability she seen in the room. Their bodies aching to be closer as he pulls a stray hair, only to tame it by placing it behind her ear.

_I need to know._

**“Detective? Your eyes. Are you okay?”**

His voice fills with concern.

_I need him._

**“Just shut up.”**

She rides her hands up into his hair, he looks defeated by her she could do anything to him and he would allow it. Bearing himself in front of strangers reminded of his reveal to Dr. Linda, his vulnerability was on show for Chloe and she knew it. Following every curl from her tongue, every lingering touch, every breath she let out. every movement in her body is observed. His apprehension for her is needing. A insatiable thirst, that needed to be quenched. Chloe pulls him close, foreheads pressed against softly, her twist into him stops millimetres from his lips,his breath dipped in apprehension, she lets the whispering words tearily fall from her mouth unknowingly to even herself while her mind screams for the moment.

_Please just kiss me. I need it. I need you._

**“I lov-“**

For a moment. Silence in his chaotic universe. A moment before it can happen interrupted by a bellowing scream erupting from a echoing room.

**“Oh for god sake. Can we have just one moment!?”**

Before Lucifer can open his eyes to his loves gaze. He is met by the empty rooms expensively adorned couches and bookcases and the sound of her heels leaving the room, his eyes glowing angrily to the ceiling.


	8. A Deal With The Devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite chapter by far!
> 
> thank you all for reading <3

 

The pairs eyes are met by a gigantic hand carved oak table scattered with canapés, champagne, caviar and various exotic foods leading to a smoked boar spit roasting on the table followed by a metal tray with a cover placed on top of it. The scene while running into the room is chaos, finding guests heaving or cowering with disgust, the screams owner Diane crying into one of Richards expensive golf sweaters.

**"RICHARD HOW IS TH-"**

Her distinct voice echoes throughout the house as she cries repeatedly. Lucifer strolls up to the plate and lifts it to find their suspect Karl Ludwingers head sitting on the platter, his eyes rolled back lifelessly glazed over surrounded by salad dressing and a apple stuffed into his mouth.

Lucifer instantly draws back to Chloe when he spots her shocked expression, a protective reaction pulling her back close to him sinking into the background trying not to be noticed. Trying to Pretend to consul her in order to discuss, he wraps her quickly in a hug, her resistance waiting when he nods at her respectfully, they lean into each other close enough to touch.

**"The same M/O"**

Chloe whispers.

**"It appears we've been beaten to the punch detective."**

His voice splays concern even if his words were not the best, Chloe looks over to the headless club owner on the table.

**"Did you notice Lucifer? it’s got the same serrated edges,that means whoever killed Ludwinger and Rodriguez..."**

Lucifer interrupts Chloe as if following on to her sentence.

**"is still here..."**

His eyes widen as they look around, pulling her in innately protective. His hands on her waist is all she needs to feel after what he said, closing her eyes allowing her to ease into him, her hands brushing up his back unknowingly to Lucifer over his scars. Lucifers eyes drawing him to the head noticing the side of the head dented inwards as if something blunt and forceful had hit it.

Chloe opens her eyes suddenly, remembering. She interrupts him distracting him just as he was starting to focus on the head.

**"Lucifer we need to go now, Reno PD can't see us here."**

His sigh is prominent when she releases from his grasp, taking his hand,striding hurriedly towards the marble arch and around the outside of the premises. When coming to the side of the house where they first entered. He picks his head up as they reach the path smiling at Chloe.

**"Well detective...lets go home."**

He holds his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion so she can grab it, she happily obliges not before hitting him with her signature eye roll, they walk off wandering into the setting sun over the stepford cal-de-sac as police sirens pass them towards the parties devastating end.

**"Okay Dan thanks, how's Trixie?, I know... tell her I miss her, hopefully we'll have it wrapped up soon"**

Chloe turns playfully, looking at Lucifers piercing smile.

**"Lucifer is good,but it is the most uncomfortable I've ever seen him."**

Lucifer shouts towards the direction of the phone

**"THEN COME BACK TO BED DETECTIVE."**

She strangles the phone hearing muffled words from Dan turning to Lucifer with a touché face.

**"No,Dan I'm not in bed with Lucif-"**

She paces desperately with the phone held against her ear, ending the call makes her put her phone on the table. She turns to Lucifer and scoffs at his words while he closes the door, proceeding to take his jacket off and unbutton his waistcoat stripping them before finally placing them on the side of the couch, then finally pulling his sleeves exposing his defined forearms.

**"Oh wishful thinking...silly me."**

He smirks while holding a hand up to his mouth playfully. 

Chloe smirk is obvious as she glides towards the sofa grabbing the laptop off the island.

**"Dan gave me the address of Andre Palluchi. An office in the town centre. I think we should go there tomorrow and question him."**

**"Great idea detective, but enough work for now. Time for pleasure. You go shower and I will deal with the food situation as it looks like our kind DEA friends have been and I am feeling incredibly peckish."**

Lucifers grin is a ease on the burden of witnessing his heartbreak today while he strides past her still maintaining her gaze on him, watching him sift through cabinets in the kitchen filled with fine ingredients. 

Chloe runs her hands exhaustively through her soft golden hair eventually letting the laptop down to the couch and slowly makes her way up the stairs but not before taking a lasting glance at the attractive figure happily cooking for her dancing with delight, A sight which completes her warmth something she could get used to over and over again. Lucifer scoffs with amusement when he opens the fridge door, the light bursting into his eyes even more radiant. Retrieving the ingredients his eyes glinting mischievous when he glances down towards the oven.

**"ohhhh hellllllooooo"**

Chloe’s body aches after the mental back-flips her minds been through, his speech today in front of the elite social group, his mist covered eyes flooding her memories with his declaration of love for her, his vulnerability seeping through every part of her body, the warm water bouncing on her supple body draining the aching away.

Barely able to walk slowly meandering downstairs after showering and slipping into comfortable pyjamas, hair swept down over one of her shoulders, her feet bouncing while she lazily descends the staircase.

**"Lucifer, do you think we shou-** “

Twisting to the bottom corner of the stairs stops her voice in its tracks. Hundreds of tea lights brightening the night filled kitchen, the lights bouncing of the the marble tops, the aroma of seared steak and freshly cooked vegetables filling the room, moving closer she scoffs at the disbelief of the beauty and romantic gesture her partner had displayed.

_Dan never did anything like this._

Two plates filled with beautifully tempting food placed neatly on the island table lined with cutlery and two empty crystal wine glasses glistening in the darkened candlelight. The lingering sounds of soft piano accompany the teasing aroma while light dances of the plates. Chloe's voice raises a unconscious giggle with amazement, staring at the food, wandering over and placing herself at the food,breathing it in slowly she hears a voice behind her.

**"Bloody amateurs.They buy all this food then bring a thrift store bottle of wine!"**  

She spins on the seat towards the voice, hoping to see a glimpse of the handsome man. She turns to the end of the kitchen looking at the wine rack only to see Lucifer standing with an apron wrapped round his firm chest and nothing else on with a bottle of wine in his hand, posing for her, she open mouthed scoffs trying to contain laughter.

**"Lucifer what the hell!?"**

He retorts not even noticing that he's indecently displayed.

**“Don't mention that infernal place detective, don't want to do spoil a lovely evening."**

Chloe averts his gaze not before glancing at his impressive glory, after taking off the apron letting himself free of any clothing. 

**"Lucifer put some clothes on!"**

She utters as if she has said it a thousand times, holding her hand up blocking his body from her view then tilting slightly to look at his deep muscle toned back and his firm bu-

**"Nothing, takes your interest then?"**

He interjects her sneaky gaze and breathless voice towards his groin slightly moving his hips, Chloe’s eyes widen with arousal at her peripheral gaze.

**“I believe we are now even for what happened at yours.”**

She smiles changing towards the ceiling tongue in her cheek, relieved he can joke about situations like this. Something Dan would always be quick to throw it in her face.

**“Lucifer come on, is this really how you wanna end the day we've had?"**

She looks down towards the food sounding disappointed. Lucifer sighs and strides past her towards some expensive sweatpants and shirt that’s sat behind Chloe, walking past in full view of her, she cannot stop herself from looking, trying to cover it with conversation.

**“We’ve had a weird day. What with the head on a plate, with an apple? Why an apple?”**

She lingers with her fork waiting for him, confused into why the bald middle aged man had an apple forced into his mouth breaking the jaw.

**“I believe detective, it’s a signature. A sort of decortage for a murderer... makes hell a lot more fun punishing them with their own actions.”**

She swivels on the leather bound stool to see Lucifer standing shirtless in the kitchen, his biceps gleaming by the flickering light, his abs toned with a deep Adonis belt adorning them drawing Chloe’s eyes towards his glory. only to be drawn back to Lucifers signature grin and his lustfilled eyes in her peripherals.

**“On the subject of the case, I think I know what happened.”**

Distracting herself from the shirtless god in their kitchen.

**“Oh detective do spill!”**

**“I think the DEA were close to closing down Palluchis operations here after they got intel on Ludwinger club, with the DEA closing in he decided to get rid of loose ends with Ludwinger so he didn’t blab not to mention Ludwinger stopped paying him, making me think that he made a deal and to combat the pressure of the DEA he was trying to move his operations into Los Angeles by ordering a hit on Manuel, pushing themselves back underground again.”**

Her voice is convincing, Lucifer knows it’s right. It fits the oldest tale of the book.

**“So Greed is the main motivator in this story, detective, well done I can’t wait to deliver the justice.”**

Lucifer gracefully slides to her side, her eyes following him causing the bit to form on her lip, while he slips into a grey shirt with white embroidery braided with Gucci sitting on the chest while he talks nonchalantly.

**"Well I guess dessert will have to wait till after the delicious meal I prepared"** She laughs genuinely he sits by the side of her smiling at her laugh, eyes fixed only noticing the beauty sat in front of him. She is hungry but all she can think of is his perfectly formed body.

**"Tuck in detective I worked...well not hard at all."**

His cheeky smile is all she needs to start eating.

Dinner and glasses of wine flow through the evening, they just talk through the evening about anything that comes to mind, they both feel drained but don’t want the conversation to end so they casually change from the kitchen to the bedroom. Not a hint of sexual indication is felt through the night. Just pure flirtation and interest.

****

Lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, moonlight dancing of the full glass windows over the bed basking each other in the night light, they talk as if they've known each other since the beginning of time. A drunken Giggling Chloe puts down an empty glass of wine on the bedside table and leans on one elbow facing Lucifer as he finishes laughing at the ceiling.

**"So I said no Detective Espinoza I haven't been eating your Yogurt."**

she laughs wholesomely while looking at him, his smile radiant with his laugh while his eyes stare at the ceiling.

**"Do you ever regret it?"**

She throws the question into the air.

**"Definitely not detective, it's very good yogurt."**

She sits up cross legged facing towards him. Her eyes feign confidence, her hair dropped to one side.

**"No...all this, consulting for the LAPD, dealing with everything that's happened...meeting me?"**

Lucifers body winces from a smile to a pained expression.

**"I know with certainty I don't regret meeting you, even you as a detective should know that."**

His laugh is obvious to disguise the omission.

**"You're avoiding the question Lucifer!"**

She lies back onto her pillow facing the ceiling again huffing annoyed.

Silence lingers in the air for a few seconds as his voice emanates beside her;

**"Detective, When I first came to LA, I found a place to live yes, but all my life never really anything felt like home. Even home never felt like home.”**

Gesturing with his hands as he continually stares at the ceiling, Chloes frustration building trying to decipher the enigma causes a loud grunt. He surrenders instantly.

**"Okay...okay, no omissions. Only Truth is I never really cared about anything, not intimately. Sex with anyone and everyone and yes I did favours. yes I gained a reputation, became the most well known nightclub owner in LA. Still didn't matter...not in the grand scheme of his."**

He shrugs it off casually, his chest rising while she's watching him intently. Eyes transfixed on his perfectly sculpted face.

_What a lonely life he has._

**"Then I met you..."**

He suddenly but slowly his head slowly looking into her eyes.

_Oh..._

**"You are the most fascinating creature I have ever met, detective.You make me quite literally vulnerable detective! which is terrifying for the devil but yet exhilarating because somehow I can't...seem to stay away from you."**

He smiles at her, she moves her hand to his chest still transfixed on his eyes. His hand covering hers softly running his fingers on her thumb.

**"Apparently I’m changing detective, well according to my Brother and Maze anyway."**

His voice is heaven to her ears, every syllable lingers on her ears like water dripping through.

**“It’s only now that I’m starting to realise...that I’m trying to define myself not by what I once was but who I want to be and who for.”**

His glimmering eyes bundle her emotions into a tight knot in her throat, touched by his words she can’t help but shift her body closer to him, Chloe’s head resting on his chest while wrapping her arms round his abdomen clinging on to him, her slender leg sliding up over him, resting on his groin noticing his sharp inhalation of breath. Her nose taking in his hypnotic cologne as he settles his fingers with the back of her neck running the, over, pausing on her very essence causing goosebumps to form on her back and her neck. she utters in a soft tone.

**“When me and Dan divorced, I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself get caught up with someone who would just let me down all the time and treat me like he did. It’s different now, you are infuriating, but you’ve never let me down and always had my back. But..."**

She looks up trailing off her words from his shirt to the trimmed face returning her gaze with a captivated look on his face.

**"I promised myself I wouldn't fal-ugh,"**

She frustratingly tries to pull the words from her insecure mind.

_God why am I saying this? He doesn’t even care. I’m just a notch on the post._

**"I wouldn't try and fall i-"**

Lucifer cuts her words short pulling her into a deep and intense kiss pours his emotions into a single entity, Chloes inhibitions slipping away pulling herself further on top of him, her hands running upwards to his neck brushing over his sculpted hair, his hands gliding along her shirt slowly gripping her with lust, their lips following each other's perfectly in sync tasting of sweet red wine, granting tongues access to one treasured desire. Their lips apart momentarily just so she can bite his seductively, His lips diverting to her neck, licking and biting every inch causing her to moan appreciatively at what likely will show tomorrow morning. Lucifers groan is met with Chloe’s own moan encompassing her desire to be closer to him.

_Am I?_

**“Detective...”**

the sound of his pet name for her driving her wild pulsing through her entire body. 

Chloe’s hair curtaining their romantic gesture, the intense passion for each other clouded in their isolated embrace. It was just them. For once their moment was their own. Chloe's body raises with goosebumps as Lucifers silk hands glide down her waist trying to hold closer to his heated body. His grip was clear he had waited from their first meeting to do this, their eyes locking, panting with want for each other, bodies shuddering with smouldering passion, his hands gliding onto her nimble hips then sliding back up to her waist, her hands drift onto his chest, his muscles tensing with her touch, pouring arousal into her body unconsciously thrusting her hips into his growing want.

Before they can stop themselves they move just millimetres away from each other reluctantly, moonlight silhouetting their faces and bodies he brushes her hair out of her face smiling, admiring every feature she has. His heart beating ten times faster with Chloe’s matching in sync.

**"Not like you to get very sentimental, detective."**

His smile radiating arousal.

**"I was going to say the same thing."**

she smiles back as they lean in, for a second time, foreheads pressed against each other, fingers intertwined, taking the moment for every last second. Chloe whispers the secret he’s wanted to hear his whole existence.

**"I don't want this to end..."**

Words beam through into his soul, the face looking back at him needing reassurance.

**"It doesn't have to..."**

she ducks her head to his chest slowly, holding him tight for dear life, overwhelmed by something longing crawling over her, feeling his lips kissing her forehead reassures her doubts.

_Could it work? Me and Lucifer. A couple._

Her head resting on his elevated chest, her body shudders with an overwhelming sadness and doubt. His fingers cling to her back with a protective and reassuring aura, He pulls her tight to him like a precious Jewel closing his eyes. With his thought only of her.


	9. Distracting Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for everyone!
> 
> <3 kudos if you enjoyed, thank you for reading!

 

 

**"Lucifer..."**

She sleepily groans her head resting softly on his chest, clouding her golden locks on his muscled bare chest, the alarm blares like a siren interrupting the slumbering devil and his love.

Lucifers eyes shoot open sitting unknowingly pushing Chloe off his chest to her grunting protests, stretches her body at the edge of the bed, after a surprisingly good sleep on him. The grey clouded rain beats down on the teardrop stained windows close by. The sound of rain mixed with Chloe's presence brings a sense of happiness to Lucifer,his eyes watching her nimble body stretch in different positions he wishes he could throw her into.

Sitting up shirtless the covers dropping off his body displaying sculpted abs mixed with his chiselled face makes Chloe do a second take and stop all motions until she's subtly finished examined his body.

**"Well, this is weird detective?"**

Lucifer looks panicked moving his head side to side. 

**"What is?"**

she drops back on the bed one leg bent to stare at him while vaguely listening as she examines him seductively biting her lip. 

**"I don't sleep, the devil doesn't sleep, when I ruled hell I didn't finish the torture day and then go to sleep.”**

She crawls close to him, her head on his shoulder relaxing him from his panicked voice, with the smell of her filling his lungs.

**"Maybe it's what you needed?"**

He gazes at her resting on his shoulder and softly smiles pulling her body to him then his voice changes to a annoyed tone.

**"No...this really is just weird, first I slept, now I've only realised I haven't desired sex for the whole three days,not that there hasn’t been opportunity. I got felt up so many times at that party it was like being back in the seventies again."**

Silence develops through the room, lifting her head slowly, she looks at him with confusion and jealousy squeaking her voice with annoyance.

**"oh!? Oh? Not at all?"**

He surprisingly looks at her with shock.

**"I thought it wasn’t on the table...or the bed or the island?"**

Chloe smiles seductively while leaning closer to his hopeful lips, he leans in desperate to feel her against him again, a power only she has over him. The grin on her face is adorable when she hits him in the face with a pillow.

**"Oh come now detective, I'm all worked up now!"**

 He lifts the covers sarcastically and looks down.

**"Sorry to disappoint"**

He frowns downwards, Chloes voice echos throughout the house.

**"You were naked in bed with me!?"**

She shockingly shouts standing swiftly tilting her morning hair to the side either confused, aroused, angry the emotions mix.

**"Of course detective, I’m always naked when in bed, but it usually doesn't end up in sleep, old habits I guess. Plus after our moment, I thought it might be...expected?"**

He grins his unique smile while his hands gesture towards his firm body, the state of shock still settling in.

**"Don't worry detective, ill never make the first move...they usually-"**

He sighs gleefully, his eyes transfixed on her lips.

**"Can't help themselves"**

she's shocked and more than slightly aroused at the thought of her and Lucifer making love, quickly snapping out of it she motions her hands to calm down.

**“Well I will not be helping myself to any of...that. I am not a one night bed Lucifer you haven’t even taken me out for a date!”**

Her growl is prominent, he knows this, she isn’t a Brittany. She’s more. But he can also sense her struggling to convince herself.

**“Well...will you?”**

His voice is quick, throwing her off guard at his question. Not registering the reality of his question.

**“Will I what Lucifer? No I won’t sleep with you.”**

His laugh interrupts her anger, standing up releasing veil of glory for her to see, walking round to her sitting beside her all the while her eyes transfixed on the god in the bedroom with her.

**“That’s not the question,Miss Chloe Decker, will you do me the honour of letting me take you on a date?”**

His voice playful with a hint of seriousness. Chloe’s face is shocked of the proposal,his nakedness and incredibly sceptical of his question.

_He’s naked next to me..._

**“Lucifer...we are totally different people! I have Trixie and you have your reputation, the womaniser, the playboy. I’m not like them Lucifer! I won’t just give sex up mindlessly.”**

Her statements true but their moments together edges doubt in her mind, also filled with the fact that if they do date,their partnership will change _...would it?_ In apprehension she watches his chest rise and fall in what looks like a deep breath.

**“Detective, my reputation and sexual promiscuity can fall as far as I did. You are the only thing I will ever truly care about.”**

His genuine look bores into her like a drill through ice, the romance she felt when Dan first asked her out was back. But this feeling was much stronger with a lot more intense emotions involved. The silence is deafening.

**“If I say yes will you please put some pants on.”**

Her smile to him could negotiate world peace.

**“My word is my bond.”**

She realises he’s a lot more charming when he’s naked.

**“Then...Yes Lucifer I will go on a date with you.”**

The answer is met with a tilting smile, disbelief that the walled detective would let him back in after so much hurt. He stands, her averting eyes diverting to the water soaked windows as he walks back round to his side.

**"Has anyone ever told you how desirable you look In the morning detective?"**

She turns her head to look over her shoulder, expecting him to have at least his boxer briefs on only to see him standing by the bed looking at her in full nude, gasping at his perfect body and the size of his Mem-

**"DETECTIVE"**

Lucifer shouts snapping his fingers bringing her back into reality.

**"You people and your fixation on it, will be the downfall on human kind."**

He slides his boxer briefs on, walking towards the en suite bathroom shutting the door, her eyes following him disoriented by lust. Bringing herself under some control with short breaths when the shower sounds locking pandora inside the box. A faint victory sound comes deep within her mind leaving her blushing fiddling with the ring he gave to her.

_I’m going on a date with Lucifer._

**"We need to go and see Andre today at his office,a waiter having a second job as a CEO of a import and export business is shady in itself. maybe we can make him talk."**

Her leaning on the door frame to the bathroom, envisioning him water soaked naked, running his strong hands through his dark desirable hair.

**“Okay detective, but I can actually feel you becoming aroused. You are welcome to join.”**

She can feel the tempt in her body to join him, her body involuntarily moving to the door. Her mind snaps her out of it just as she convinced herself to go in, taming her bed head will keep her occupied.

Changing into Skinny Jeans and a low cut top she sways to the mirror where Chloe checks her teeth and flips her hair around to one side making sure that if she is going to flirt she'll look good doing it. The doorknob twists on the en-suite bathroom as steaming fog surrounds the cracks as Lucifer steps out, pushing his deep black hair back letting every water soaked muscle be on show for Chloe, he walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist towards the wardrobe where his suit is neatly stacked inside. His movements scream elegance on the way to the wardrobe, his eye catches the detective checking her lipstick while obviously exaggerating her movements to look at him.

**"Detective please, don't feel the need to hide your desire."**

He happily shouts to get her attention, she continues to look in the mirror managing to get a angle on him with the mirror to admire him.

**"huh what!? I'm just...you know doing...my makeup"**

Her cheeks blushing with the sight of him in the same room as her. His chuckling is low and playful while he inspects his dark onyx suit and pristine white button down shirt.

**“And you chastise me for lying?”**

His rhetorical question causes her to smile inspecting her face for any mistakes.

she moves the tissue round her lips taking off any excess lipstick, then picking up an object running it round her lips shockingly scoffing as his towel drops to the floor revealing his bare self to her, taking no notice of her noise, he focuses on unravelling his attire.

**“So...we'll um...go see Andre today, find out wha-why he killed Rodriguez then we can get... back to...LA"**

She struggles to say hypnotised by the man she's wanted for so long inches away from her naked, looking so delicious. 

**"Sounds good to me detective, about time I get back to punishing the guilty. Also I will plan our excursion together."**

She nods slowly still following his picture in the mirror, his scars on show, deep ribboned layers on each rhomboid perfectly symmetrical in a crescent shape, a deep worry for him and his past, what his father did to him must have been so traumatic. No one deserved that especially her Lucifer.

**"Detective?"**

His faint voice echoes from the other side into her realm.

**"You do know your holding a pen not an actual lipstick?"**

He turns and smiles putting everything on show for her.

**"Oh my god"**

She nervously laughs looking at him embarrassed, slamming the pen down and briskly walking out of the room.

Lucifer sighs;

**"It must be so hard for her..."**

Looking down gleefully

**"well...I know it is for you"**

He laughs as he changes into his suit.

***

Hopping down the stairs towards the kitchen, Chloe is sat looking out of the window day dreaming holding a cup of coffee with both hands.

_Lucifer taking me out on a date, why am I more nervous than my high school prom...?_

Noticing him she sits up instantly.

**"Thinking about it, still detective?"**

He grins as he stops at the island of the kitchen.

**"What, no!?"**

She plays it off badly as his laughs reassuring her turning the tense atmosphere to a easing lighthearted one.

**"Well let me give you some ammo then, detective."**

His strides predatory stopping close to her pulling her back into his chest, his cologne and the feel of his strong hands gripped onto her awake the deep ache struggling to break free, his stubble lightly brushing her neck while he leans into her ear.

**"I couldn't keep my mind off you either."**

She blushes instantaneously. His lips millimetres from her tilted neck almost welcoming him , every breath like warm water rushing over her body, a state which she welcomes from him.

**"Now with the climax you definitely need held off, shall we go see the walking scumbag and wrap this up?"**

She smiles sipping her coffee apprehensive on the forthcoming day. Managing to stumble forward walking towards the door and opening it, being taken back by how much it is raining. 

The rain is torrential, each drop like a thousand more, the breeze heavy and the sight foggy, closing the front door fumbling for his keys in her pocket. Feeling the rain beat down around her, closing her eyes slightly she hears the sound of an umbrella opening above her head looking to the side seeing Lucifers dark suit holding an umbrella over her head as he gets gradually wetter, the rain dancing of his shoulders and face. she smiles at him lovingly as he holds it unflinchingly, looking out towards the raining suburbia.


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm people!
> 
> Thank you for everything <3

 

Arriving among a busy high street, a futuristic, mirror covered building stands tall on a an exclusive location in the middle of Reno filled with busying people. Still beating with rain Lucifer gets out the car and straightens his suit.

**"Right detective, we know Don Palluchi is the murderous cretin, so we might be home before the end of the day."**

Chloe steps out of the car as they run to shelter trying to shield from the rain, just before the doors to a Cigar import and export centre. The rain not letting up outside Lucifer blocks the rain from attacking his detective while looking into Darkened lighting and oak furniture adorned with expensive tiled flooring.

Chloe leans her head to the side past Lucifer back towards the opposite side looking through people going about their everyday lives. Her phone buzzing with the familiar tone of Ella being heard by Lucifer in the background. Ella confirmed Chloe’s suspicions.

**“Karl's bank account has been linked with 4 murders in and around Los Angeles all connected with Los Espada. All the names connected end up going back to one man, Andre Palluchi.”**

She speaks with confidence as Lucifer follows intently admiring her drive for justice.

**"Here's where it gets weird, according to the DEA Palluchis and all of his hired hitmen been under constant surveillance for the last 3 months way before Rodriguez was killed, but he has been surveyed talking on the phone to someone repeatedly for the few days we've been here"**

Lucifer grins as the pieces fall into place, unnoticed by Chloe.

**"So the little man has only orchestrated it so he didn't get his hands dirty, Bravo Spaghetti man."**

She gives him a look of annoyance but continues.

**“Ella said there was a blunt force trauma on the side of the head that caused the death and the beheading was jus-"**

Lucifer slowly interrupts

**"A message, no personal indictment just orders, sounds like my father detective."**

Lucifer grins proud of himself while he places his hands in his pocket, gazing at Chloe.

**"Well...shall we?"**

He motions towards the expensive revolving doors.

**"We'll never get up there Lucifer!"**

Lucifer places his hand gently on her shoulder softening her tenseness.

**"Don't worry detective give me one moment."**

Chloe rolls her eyes as she watches Lucifer wander in casually heading to the Pretty, bubbly, blonde receptionist at the front desk.

_She’s just his type..._

She can see him grinning at the Receptionist who instantly and completely captured by Lucifer, watching she jumps up from the table and leaps to him drunk with lust. She scowls murderously while watching them, his smile on this random receptionist is the push her jealousy needs to erupt in her own mind.

_Why do I bother!? Every time I open up to him, I let him in, I kiss him, we have these moments and he does this! I’m sick of him. That is it!_

Her minds reaction is switched to disbelief only to watch him fend the beautiful woman off with his hands. Chloe's surprised while watching Lucifer wave his Ring that she’s never seen before in her face and point towards the detective who’s face is clearly guilty for misjudgement, realising what he’s done, she walks in only to here the last part of the conversation.

**"Sorry my darling, usually I would fold to these desires but I'm happily married and there she is!"**

She waves embarrassed at the receptionist who meets her gaze with a death stare.

Walking to the executive elevator she presses the button, while they wait Chloe can feel hate bearing down on her like a shadow, the door opens watching the receptionist she turns to Lucifer.

**"I do Yoga I can put my legs behind my head, wanna see?"**

The door opens and Lucifer runs inside, Chloe following he mashes the button furiously towards the top floor.

The receptionist desperately jumps at the closing door shouting.

**"I have no gag reflex!"**

Lucifer puts his palm to his face and sighs pulling it up to stare at the floor 10 light.

**"I even turned down sex now, I might as well be in a monastery"**

she smiles sarcastically as the numbers reach 20.

**"That's marriage, being faithful to one person must be hard huh?"**

He lifts his head and sighs deeply staring at the numbers casually reaching 30.

**"Definitely not Detective not, when you might be in lov-"**

The light on 40 vibrates slightly as two gunshots fill the elevator Lucifer gripping Chloe with innate protection as they react to the noise.

The Elevator reaches floor 50 pinging to notify them of its opening, Chloe draws her Glock.26 unbelievably fast but before it she can, Lucifer pulls himself in front of her unyieldingly, Chloe sigh hints with a smile with slight affection and stupidity at the man who would block a bullet before she got hurt, shoving him to the side she checks both sides of the long, oak filled hallway while they move round a long winding corridor checking each nook and cranny they close in to the end to see two guards lying on the floor, bullet holes surrounded by blood in the chests of both men.

Lucifer follows her instinctively, watching the detectives every movement like a predator carefully making sure she doesn't become the third gun downed member. Chloe peers open the large oak door into a secretary's office surrounded by Frosted glass into Palluchis office, she checks each corner of the office carefully before heading in, noticing a deep brown hair ,middle aged secretary cowering behind the paper strewn desk, Chloe moves over and crouches towards the secretary.

**"Ma'am are you okay? Who did this?"**

The lady looks up with tears in her eyes confused and disorientated.

**"I don't know, I heard shots then screaming and I don't know what happened"**

Chloe turns towards Lucifer lowering her voice significantly.

**"I'm gunna take her out of here, you stay here out of site till the DEA turn up"**  Chloe motions towards the secretary with her hand and leads her towards the door, she stops as the secretary opens the door and leaves turns towards Lucifer and smiles sweetly.

**"I can't become a widow yet"**

Lucifer grins at her words, he knows what she meant.

**"No chance there detective, Hell couldn’t keep me away from you, it already tried once."**

She smiles lovingly then rolls her eyes sarcastically darting quickly out the door closing it behind her.

***

Lucifer waits, leaning against the desk hearing voices in the other room yelling backwards and forwards, lucifer huffs impatiently, tapping his feet relentlessly, looking down to see a lace gold handled letter opener sitting on a matching stand, Lucifer picks it up and quietly whispers to himself.

**"Just like the lab Lucifer, bit of self harm for lunch."**

He runs the blade over halfway blood seeping from the fresh slice on his wrist.

_I promise you! I can get to that antidote without harming myself._

Huffing impatiently voices turning to shouting incoherently, slicing again the blade runs again over his wrist.

_Do you trust me? Then go..._

This time the blade does nothing when he pushes harder snapping under his skin.

**"Right...brilliant, now stay there detective."**

He whispers hopefully.

Moving towards the large oak doors into Palluchis office he twists his body as if stretches with a smile he shouts.

**"Play time"**

Lucifer lifts his foot to pound into the door, just before he kicks his phone rings.

**"You have a way with timing!?"**

He looks up angrily towards the the rain covered skylight, he fumbles his inner lining pocket and answers the phone.

**“Yes,Hello!?"**

He shouts annoyed.

**“Lucifer...** "

Chloe's voice a pleading worry, brings his body to somber.

**"Lucifer, the receptionist said she let a couple up there, he may have hostages! I've called DEA there on their way please come back down and wait for them!"**

Lucifer contemplates her pleas.

**"Detective I have to get in there he can’t hurt anyone else, I just want you to know. My speech at the party. It was not an performance..."**

She pauses on the phone, he can hear her tears from her voice

**“** **Please. You don’t need to do this.”**

Her voice claims his soul, for a second doubting to enter the danger ahead.

**"Just stay where you are detective. Just...if anything happens just know...All of this...what I feel now...was always true.”**

He blurts out like it’s the last time he’ll hear her, she needs to know. He ignores her requests causing a twisted knife sensation to form in his gut, he smiles genuinely soaking in her warming voice before ending the conversation.

**“Please just trust me...after all I am the Devil darling."**

He puts the phone back and tilts his head to the door, eyes lighting up with fiery justice.

The red bottom shoes touches the door with no effort sending it splintering into pieces flying towards dust covered figures filling the room like smoke. standing in the doorway Lucifers eyes glow like headlights, stepping through the archway the cloud of fog distancing the criminals further than seen,hearing strained voices filling the room Lucifer stops in his tracks.

**"Wait a second,I know that voice"**

Suddenly a sharp object flies at him to the side, the figure standing confused as his target disappeared directly in front. 

Stalking back like a predator Lucifers shadow hidden through the dust, the figure moving into the sweeping dust.

**"Hello to you too"**

One snatched hand from the fog grabs the approaching mysterious figure and sends it flying unnaturally to the opposite end of the room.

**"Enough playing around, Palluchi.”**

A single shot rings from the end of the room planting itself to the side of Lucifer causing him to look to behind him. Turning back his grin fierce as if enjoying the situation, hiding his sharp teeth with annoyance.

**"This is getting tedious now, would you please just stop!?"**  

His words are met with faster shots each one being randomly fired in any direction, one shot nicks his arm,while he's walking towards the figures.

His focus is on the shots, suddenly like a trigger sharp pain courses through his arm, distracting his eyes down to his blood covered arm with shocked annoyance.

**"No...no no not now detective..."**  

He hastens his movement into the room as the sound of clicking from a jammed clip fills the silent air.

Dust settles quickly at the right moment, Lucifers vision are drawn on Palluchis head sliced clean off, perched on a marble table overlooking the Reno Centre draped in rain, his body dipping lifeless in a deep, dark leather chair blood spatter up the walls and ceiling covered with light dust from the splintered door as two figures stand up from side by side of the corpse with lucifers anger rising ferociously by the second, He pauses for a second then his Cheshire grin widening with every second.


	11. Devilish Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this section, letting his Charm loose is very fun to play with.
> 
>  
> 
> Note 2018: scratch that this is my favourite part.  
> <3 Kudos

 

**“Well now, it seems you are very deceptive...isn’t that right...Diane...”**

Diane looks disorientated being thrown from the other end of the room, the jammed instrument dropped by her hand, her chubby suit slumped up against the wall, her make up smeared from the blow, she darts her gaze towards him in disbelief.

**“I knew there was something off about them Richard! No one looks that good in the morning!”**

She shouts towards Richard who’s fat hands are gripping his signature golf club tight to his chest with a look perplexed at the sight of Lucifer posing in front of him. Lucifer interjects angrily.

**“So is this it then, killing for Palluchi hmm? Then turning on him. Betrayal is the act I loathe terribly, so why!? tell me what do you get out of it then Richard!”**  

His eyes Dart to the blood stained golfer each word more venomous that the last, Richard eyes scream a stubborn fear of Lucifer as he masks it shouting.

**“We we’re sick of being his pawn, killing over and over again. We had enough!”**

Richards tone turns to anger, still hinting on the fear carefully keeping his voice from insulting the figure bolted to his marker in front of him.

**”He made us kill people in Canada, Vegas and Los Angeles, I was sick off it!”**  

Lucifer interjects angrily his eyes burning through his soul, keeping an eye on Diane’s slumped body.

**“You did his bidding for money Richard!, nobody made you. This was for greed. So taking out Cartels, playing Hitman and wife for hire is that it?”**

Lucifers voice rings dangerously In their ears.

Diane shouts from the floor with desperate anger.

**“We only did it to get out, Palluchi said if we killed this stupid little gun runner in Los Angeles we would be out but, when we did the little rat was going to snitch on us to the Cartel for a deal!”**  

She breaks down while standing up, her movements hard from Lucifers attack.

**“We just wanted to retire, 25 years of work! I had enough!”**

She picks the blood soaked machete off the floor and on the table, Lucifer steps closer his hands dipping into his pockets.

**“So you decided to deliver punish the Don for his betrayal, take what was yours, my problem with this is that you enjoyed it didn’t you, it wasn’t enough to just kill him with the club but to dismember, I mean why would you eviscerate the heads off and display them like figurines hmm?”**

Diane’s crying stops automatically looking towards Richard with a cold, death stare.

**”Do something Richard don’t just stand there you useless fat idiot! do something!”**

Richard obeying her orders autonomously, moves round the desk brandishing a silver lined golf club stained with Palluchis blood, in his bulging mass he lines up to strike Lucifer.

**“One question Richard, I get Diane’s motive but not yours. So...what do you actually desire from this?”**

His hands raised but immediately being stopped by the hypnotising eyes glaring into his dusty soul. His eyes Dragging his desires from the bottom onto the surface, he lowers the club slowly still following Lucifers gaze.

**“I want out of this marriage, I am so sick of her shit, if we didn’t need the money i would have killed her ages ago”**

Lucifers anger lets a sliver of playfulness seep through into the room.

**“Ooohh trouble in murderous paradise...is it Richard?”**

Richard succumbs to Lucifers questioning swiftly.

**“I been cheating on her for the last 10 years with my Golfing coach.”**

Lucifers laughs turning to Diane awaiting her response, Diane stands there open mouthed.

**“Damien!! You’ve been cheating on me with DAMIEN!!.”**

Her floundering rage boils over picking up the Machete, desperately bounding over the desk towards Richard, launching the Machete, full pelt in Lucifer and Richards direction, the Machete lands upright in Richards leg dropping him instantly to the floor screaming, she snatches up his Golf club and raises it towards Lucifer who’s slowly backing up towards the entrance.

**“Now careful with that Diane, we don’t know where Richard has been putting it.”**

Lucifers breath dips ready to accept the inevitable, clenching his body in anticipation. Diane’s bloodcurdling scream is cut short as two shots ring out past Lucifer and into Diane’s shoulder dropping her to the floor in agony.

He sighs deeply, swivelling his head to see Chloe standing there slightly out of breath with DEA agents sweeping in surrounding the injured pair with automatic rifles.

**“A marriage made in heaven.”**

Lucifer blurts out relieved to watch Chloe lower her smoking weapon the wash of relief pours over him, seeing her eyes glint through the barrels smoking fire. Her eyes widen like a gazelle at his injury, running over to the injured devil surveying the damage, the blood grazed wound tender to the detectives touch wincing as the paramedics surround him.

**“Immortal, huh?”**

Her gloat is filled with self pride, her angelic hair brushing his body with every sway, she’s noticing Lucifers smile returning to her own, realising he didn’t care about the wounds, all that mattered was her.

Letting DEA agents deal with the mess, her eyes surveying the remains of the door ripped of the hinges, she’s puzzled but ignores it, placing her hand softly to Lucifers arm, their eyes transfixed in the wild scenery is a sign of firm respect and lusting worry for each other while her hand lingers with intimacy. The pair turn in silence walking towards the lift. They step into the elevator, Chloe pushing the ground floor button, her contented eyes fixed towards the closing door when Lucifers voice is joking and filled of pride.

**“This was the greatest trip. Ever.”**

His giggle is warming, resting his hand in his pockets with his signature smile which causes her to let out a small confined giggle to match.

Reaching the ground floor, the area is now surrounded by agents and police, zig zagging through people running aimlessly as they climbing into the car. The safety of the vehicle causes a sigh with relief to leak from their lungs. Finding who killed Manuel Rodriguez and Karl Ludwinger is a relief and a blessing. They swivel like twins their heads matching each other’s smile with a hint of happiness and intimacy, she roars the engine to live and starts the luxurious drive back to their place.

The heavy downpour of the day has cultivated to a thunderstorm dressed evening,the clouded sky flashing blinding light with sounds of the heavens clashing. They swerve into their drive for the last time climbing out to hectic noise and sights.

Chloe is holding her ear to the phone talking to Dan on the other end;

**“Yeah we found them, Lucifer got a full confession from the pair.”**

She turns and smiles at him makes her way inside despite being drenched from the rain. Lucifer shouts after her trying to overthrow the thunderclap in the distance.

**“WE did it detective, teamwork makes the dream work Mrs Morningstar.”**

Climbing out of the car, only to meet her deep teal eyes smiling bashfully at his direction, the rain dropping on to her conversation, her disappearing behind the front door.

His movements are slow, the rain pouring onto his skin while he looks to the heavens. pulling off his jacket, laying it gently on his shoulder. Droplets dripping from his deep black hair onto his skin tight buttoned shirt forming the outline of his muscle. His amble into the living room is noticed, throwing his jacket onto the couch and pushing his drenched hair back with his hand, flexing his body from what’s happened, the soaked shirt clinging to his body for warmth. Chloe changes direction catching him stretching then wincing at the wound distracting her from the call, a low arousal and breathlessness from his sight, she snaps back into reality and back to her phone call.

**“Yeah um...we got everything Dan, DEA is happy, Pierce is happy and I can finally come home to see Trixie, I call you when I get back there’s something I really need to do.”**  

Dans whines fade to background, littering the conversation about troubles back at home but these are ignored while she watches Lucifer take off his Gucci shoes with difficulty, tutting with repeated failure causing a giggle to surface .

His darkened eyes meet Chloe’s while shes giggling at him, his angle changes back to his isolated world, ignoring her glances unbuttoning his shirt revealing his chiselled body, abs soaked by the rain, the shirt peeling off his chest. Her dry throat and unhealthy arousal increasing her distracted voice caused by him fumbling over words trying to the nagging voice off the phone.

**“Uh huh yep, will do, oh did she? I’ll make sure I talk to her about that.”**

Lucifer concentrates on his own problems, tutting at his ruined shirt, he proceeds upstairs to change into something else. All the while Chloe’s eyes wandering completely enveloped by him.

**“No the bridge is out with the thunderstorm, okay Dan no don’t put Trixie on the phone I have to go and- hey Monkey, I can’t wait to see you, I know I really missed you too, I know Lucifer has missed you too”**

Trying to hide her satisfaction to be alone with him for one last time under divine intervention. Interrupted by the quick distant shout from upstairs.

**“No I haven’t, the ungrateful urchin!”**

His casual yell causes her to roll her eyes smiling from his remark, knowing he’s listening is enough for her.

**“I know Monkey, I have to go now but I’ll be home tomorrow, I promise we will do whatever you want, I Love you. Bye.”**  

Chloes voice soft as it always was when she talked to her daughter. Setting the phone down on the table and calls out with a dry raised voice.

**“Lucifer can you come downstairs?”**  

She taps her feet impatiently the footsteps reacting from her feet, the noise from landing down the the stairs reveals a shirtless Lucifer at the base of the steps. 

**“Can it wait detective I’m halfway past dressing?”**

She staggers with her soaked shirt clinging to her curves from the rain, past the island and towards The Adonis standing with one hand on the bannister, his skin tight sweatpants and clenching abs leaning for support the grazed bullet wound on full show reminding her of the earlier worry.

**“Lucifer, I need to talk to you about this case and us living together and everything that’s gone on.”**

Shes distracted uncontrollably biting her lip gazing at his structured body, his eyes sinking into her drenched skin tight shirt with her beautiful angelic eyes.

**“Yes well I suppose it has been eventful.”**

He looked around the room, his eyes averting her in any way he can.

**“oh and before you ask detective, keep the ring as a memento to this case and all the-“**

He coughs weakly, his mind racing back to her on top of him, her lips teasing every touch, her want pulsing against him.

**”Fun we had...”**

She shocked by the ring realising she still has it on her. She peers down at it. The feeling felt right. It felt like destiny. She swivels the ring, playing with it unintentionally.

**”Lucifer this cost five million dollars...”**

He grins cheekily, his pearly white teeth seethes incoming innuendo. The response throws her off guard.

**”It’s worth every penny, detective.”**

She smiles wholesomely, her gaze shifting towards the floor, the blushing fills her cheeks bursting instantaneously, he worsens her blushing by adding.

**”Plus it’s unique to you detective. Like you it’s...special. Also I’ve already bought it now so...call it an investment.”**

Her heart stops, her skin tingles, turned into a statue by his words, she unsuccessfully glazes past the sentence with various noises trying move closer to him trying to start a sentence.

_I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Oh really! I plan to do a lot more than that reverend._

Her visions boom mocking images of him into her mind.

Breath hitching trying to restart. To gain her composure she stops suddenly, breathes for a moment calming her self then slowly gazes up at him, her timid voice with her warm, loving face could melt the icecaps.

**“Thank you, Lucifer it’s beautiful.”**

Lucifer smiles gently at her then announces suddenly with a loud clap. 

**“So what do you say we pack our bags and get out of this infernal hellhole.”**

Chloe interjects disappointed. The voice niggling the back of Lucifers mind ever since the last kiss they shared.

_So... none of it was... None of it was real._

**“Is that all you can say after everything? Lucifer it’s storming outside they’ve shut the road to get out of Reno.”**

Lucifer sighs frustrated.

_Chloe... is His doing... He put her in your path._

**“Well what are we going to do then!”**

His voice huffing frustratedly at the doubting voices, Chloe smiles seductively at him, stalking him like a predator her body swaying gracefully while Lucifer watches her striding with a lust filled aura moving closer to him playing with the buttons on his shirt. The doubt of his mind is easily diminished.

_Brother, would you consider me boyfriend material?_

**“Oh, I could think of a few things...”**

Biting her lip suggestively at Him. Her innocent eyes staring up at the overshadowing figure whos melting under her.

***

The torrential downpour of rain echoes through the deep dark house hitting every single window pane filling the house with the of hailstones only interrupted by flashes of lightning followed by the roar of thunder, candles flickering from the bedroom Chloe giggles drunkenly.

**“Lucifer...”**

Her moan filled with pleasure.

**“No look Chloe I’m telling you Maze took a film of Dan in his hideous improv group.”**

They’re led on their stomachs side by side, feet swaying the air, Lucifers back defined when his weight is on his elbows, his extravagantly dressy hoodie pulled over Chloe her pyjamas dancing over her legs as she sways. The Laptop screen beaming light into the pair who remain close. Chloe holds a Chinese container, watching Dan reenact an amateur scene badly, every line dan stumbles with the next situation.

**“Look detective! Watch when he gets up!”**

Lucifers pointing frantically at the screen holding a glass of wine as Dan stands up from his chair and backs up towards a deep red curtain falling backwards waving wildly as the group laughs and cheers at him.

**“Oh my-! This is gold!”**

Chloe shouts out struggling to contain the last remaining noodles from her meal.

**“It’s the gift that keeps on giving detective, watch!”**

Lucifer laughs pitifully at Dans desperate attempt to get up swiftly resulting in pulling the stage curtain down on him. Chloe laughs roaringly at dans pathetic attempts to get up in a dignified way. 

**“If that his moves on the stage I’d hate to think what he’d be like in bed.”**

Lucifer points at the video of Dan as Chloe slaps his arm looking at his endearingly with a smile on her face.

**“Enough I can’t watch It anymore!”**

Her laugh dwindles sitting up, gripping her sides and putting her container of food on the table next to the bed followed with picking up the crystal glass of wine and finishes the rest.

Placing the laptop on the floor, Lucifer gulps his wine like water dropping back onto the bed and propping himself against the headboard,Chloe falls onto the bed, dripping her locks over the pillow. Softly giggling to herself.

**“You know I could get used to this.”**

She looks over inquisitively her hair dressing the pillow as she pulls the covers up to her yawning from the day that took place. 

**“what do you mean?”**

She questions the sentence inquisitively,her eyes drawn to look at his muscles defined as if sculpted by an artist. 

**“A relationship, someone to enjoy menial activities with.”**

He laughs, looking down on the beautiful creature in the bed next to him.

**“Oh someone?”**

She replies cautiously with a hint of jealousy. Her thoughts cause her to silently nod.

_Say something Chloe...before it’s too late._

**“Yes someone detective, I’ve walked this earth for many years detective, taken anything I’ve ever wanted. I don’t want mindless sex anymore.”**

He speaks casually, Chloe shifts her body closer to him, she sits up with Lucifer following,her arm creeps up to his cheek and jawline, her fingers tracing over every touch.

**“Oh...anyone in mind?”**

She adds innocently trying to hide her feelings, His smile softly leaning into her touches, staring into her teal pooling eyes, he leans closer to her as if teasing.

**“Someone who’s been there, who makes me vulnerable, who as much as I drive her away** **will always be there for me, who I will never be worthy for...** **”** His eyes focusing passionately, pouring his conflicting thoughts into words. her hand softly glazes his cheek, drawing his face closer to her, the lips inches apart. Gazing into each other’s soul, their lips, a parting smile, his hands reaching towards Chloe’s neck. For a second their past is ignored, gods plan for her, Pierces interest in her, her immunity but for the first time in his immortal life He’s falling for the forbidden fruit.

**“Chloe** **I** **think...I might lov-“**

Tumbling horizontally on to the bed, Chloe led over him,Just the mention of her name is enough to lose control of everything, their breath suddenly missing, her lips colliding into his with welcoming ferocity, their tongues twisting together, their heartbeats syncing alarmingly fast, her moans causing him to growl with pleasure. A eon lengthened desire being fulfilled. Her body grinding against his core growing on his tented pleasure, her gasping at the feel of him digging into her center, His lips gripping on her defined jawline nibbling at the flesh with the right amount of friction.

**“Lucifer...”**

His name escapes her mouth with his stubble grazing her cheek, only intensifying their moment.

**“Chloe...”**

Her name causes the same reaction within her grabbing the hemline of his trousers, she’s surprised but her body is blown with frustration, when Lucifers hands drop down to hers, pausing her halted movements, her lust glazed eyes turning to attention with his meeting grin widening to Chloe’s distaste.

**“I believe detective...The deal was to take you out on a date first.”**

She pauses, desperate to unveil her desire, the back of her fingernails lightly touching his skin.

_I want him...Now._

**“But...we..fine!”**

She huffs, smiling sarcastically while reluctantly pulling away, sighing heavily while pushing her hair back gravitating the situation. She peers down while he shifts to under the covers, her following closely all the while Chloe’s head is filled with him pushing his way inside her welcoming warmth, bodies sliding together like a Puzzle, her hands gripping his firm as-

**“Again? Detective you really are deprived? You made the deal.”**

She snaps back to reality, darting her eyes embarrassed that he knows she’s thinking.

**“You really are the devil.”**

Her pun intentional, making him laugh heartily at her comment. She shifts away from him onto her side facing the pitch black, rain covered windows, his grip on her waist pulling her into him, his face burying into the pillow and her neck causing her to smile wholeheartedly. Her hands running over his, her breath soft yet wanting, she closes her eyes in their house for the last time. With one thought in her mind.

  _I love you Lucifer._


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could let it finish without a little tease for next time 
> 
> Kudos if you enjoyed as much as i really enjoy working on this. <3
> 
> notes at the end for you <3

 

**“You will not bring her into this!”**

_Her dream taunting before realising_ _t_ h _e sounds_   _aren’t_ _a dream._

She opens her sleep covered eyes to an empty bed, the rain beating relentlessly outside into the night of pure darkness with the faint glow from below. A deep vailed white light.

**“Come now, this dwindling fantasy has gone on long enough. She will reject you Lucifer, you are not worthy. You are Darkness.”**

_Her steps from the edge of the are slow with edging fear after hearing the strangers cold, stony voice._

**“Do not mistake my leniency for submission** **!”**

_Reaching the window, her eyes dwindle on Lucifer. Her Lucifer soaked head to toe in water yet remaining like a statue with clear unrestricted anger in his eyes._

**“Heavens are talking Lucifer...of your Declaration for the Human.”**

_Her face screws worriedly, the hooded stranger can’t be seen from her angle but she can see Lucifer physically tense under the figures words, his face tilts angrily, his jaw clenching and his eyes fixed._

_Heavens? What Declaration? Me?_

**“Chloe is nothing to me.”**

_The words cut her core like a knife until she spots his whole body uncomfortably shift after his sentence. Her breath returns, easing, knowing_ _only a lie would make him_   _s_ _o physically uncomfortable._

**“Aha, the Devil does lie after all.”**

_The figures scoff was deep, brash and almost unintelligibly low._

**“Fine. you want me to send a message to father. Let him know this.”**

_Lucifers stature is seething but she can see him let a defeated deep sigh out._

**“Chloe may not know her choices now and when she has the truth...She might reject me.”**

_Know my choices. What...is going on? Reject him? Never._

_Only her curiosity is stopping her running out to him, to hold him in her arms to tell him how she would never reject him, how much she loves him. Her thoughts raspy, her Lucifer broken in the garden. Drenched in rain, Broken. Who would do this? His voice is clearly stricken._

**“And I will live with that** **burden...but I will protect her until the end of time.”**

_His tone is true, his hands re-clenched and his stature like Atlas. She felt something deep in her raise to the surface, something buried deep inside. Dans cheating and distance caused it to be buried. A love for another._

**“I truly believe you...your true soulmate Lucifer. But you did not let me deliver my message.”**

_Soulmate._

_Chloe finally realising the throb in her leg with the weight she placed on it, shifting slightly watching the stand off with terrified interest, watching him._

**“Well out with it then prophet. What has heaven got to say?”**

_His voice carries sarcasm with pure anger, violating their space with her right upstairs sleeping. A deep growl filling the air, his scowl deepening his eyebrows._

**“Kushiel has left. And He’s coming. For you.”**

_She can see Lucifer stagger as if he’s taking heavy blows. She can see him look towards the sky narrowingly avoiding her in his sights as she ducks.His breaths heavy, the water showers his deep brown locks back. The deep voice changes to a husky, growling noise. Sounding like a Video recording loud enough for her to hear._

_Kushiel? Left where?_

**“I just want ONE MOMENT!”**

_Then she spots it. His eyes. A sea of fire. A light. Unfathomable notions running through her mind, her eyes transfixed on his mouthing whispering not daring to take her eyes away from him._

**“Oh my god he really is the de-“**

_Then it happens._

_The prophet disintegrating but not by Lucifer, A piercing scream. Her mind fizzing and buzzing like a static TV. Staggering backwards towards the bed, her vision blurring, the ringing from the scream pulling what she’s just seen out like a vacuum. The short term memories disappearing. Her head disappearing into the pillow as she drifts in and out of unconsciousness. Only his voice remains._

_I will protect her until the end of time..._

_I will protect her..._

_I will..._

_I..._ **_  
_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kushiel: The rigid one
> 
> Punisher of nations with his flame infused whip <3


	13. Note

Just wanted to let you know I’ve gone back through it and I agree the italics are definitely annoying, did a few changes and re-read it. Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for the kudos and just reading it. <3


End file.
